The Watcher
by Maylein
Summary: R&S are happily together, doing what lovers do, when someone invades their privacy and stalks them. Someone who likes to watch and has a dangerous purpose to do so: The Watcher. He also faces some unexpected troubles on his own ;o
1. Chapter 1

**The Watcher**

The man arranged himself for another boring night, the third in a row after all. He would watch the dark apartment the whole night and nothing would happen, nothing at all. He sighed deeply, feeling sorry for himself, as he adjusted the video player and the speakers and brought the brand-new porno magazine 'Hot Chicks' within reach, so he could easily see and hear without much moving.

Three days ago he had finally been able to wire her apartment. He remembered how long it had taken him to get into her apartment. The bitch - she didn't even have a regular schedule in her life like ordinary people. Sometimes she slept until noon, other times she went into the fucking office early, and if she wasn't there herself then frequently there were what seemed to be different men in her apartment, certainly B&E'ing. They brought bags, apparently with donuts, seldom flowers, and once an expensive looking black car. Stupid men! Three nights ago he had watched her as she went out, dressed up like a damned whore. He'd used the occasion and gotten the entire apartment wired. The B&E had been almost too easy, the apartment was a burglar's dream. Tiny cameras here and there, a bunch in her bedroom for no particular reason other than he felt like putting them there, along with those really tiny almost invisible mikes. Hehe, as if he really had no reason. The few people who happened to know him well enough didn't call him 'The Watcher' for nothing.

Thank God for state-of-the-art high tech solutions! She would never find the cameras and mikes he had placed in her apartment. The papers had nicknamed her the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. He didn't have a clue why but that didn't matter. She would lead him for his final target one way or another.

Bored to death, the man browsed through the magazine and suppressed a yawn, when he noticed low voices coming over the speaker. With a glimpse he saw that a dim light was switched on in the apartment. Now that could be very interesting. At least he would be distracted. He wondered who'd just come to see her at 1 a.m.

He made himself more comfortable, sitting even straighter in the chair, eyes glued to the video player. He watched a large man walk to her bed where she lay motionless, apparently sleeping peacefully. Not for long anymore bitch, he thought. The other man sat carefully down on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair away from her face.

Without even looking down the man quickly tapped a few keys on the attached keyboard and smiled wickedly when the screen rewarded him with a magnified picture of the two people.

Yep, that was it! He had finally gotten the man he wanted. He'd known the bitch would lead him to fucking Ricardo Carlos Manoso. The man groaned contentedly in anticipation, reaching for his gun and making sure it was loaded as always.

The man watched her come slowly awake, stirring to see what had awakened her. She smiled sweetly and he listened to her low voice coming through the speakers. "Ranger," she whispered. "You're late... sorry, I guess I fell asleep waiting for you."

Manoso just smiled and began to undress. He left his gun belt on the bedside table in reach then slowly peeled off his snug black sweater and unlaced his black boots, kicking them careless behind him. She lifted her upper body from her prone position and helped him unbutton his tight black pants, slowly piece by piece.

The man felt like he always did whenever he had the chance to play the voyeur. He shifted expectantly back and forth in his seat, adjusting his own hardening cock in his pants. Manoso let her help him get undressed and whispered quietly "Sorry, Babe, couldn't catch up to you earlier, was sort of tied up with a disobedient skip. But now I'm all yours." She laughed and replied "Glad to hear it, my love. I wondered if you wanted to deprive me of my daily fix of you."

The man laughed evilly and muttered quietly under his breath as if they could hear him. "You bitch, you'll be getting fucked soon and I can only watch. Now you'll have to pay too. Just wait."

He watched as Manoso stood beside the bed clad only in silky black boxers and she tugged at the waistband and dragged him to the bed. Finally, she pulled them down and the Watcher actually blushed. Bloody hell, he thought, leering at Manoso's huge cock. The fucking lucky son of a bitch. He could easily win any award around the world with that cock. He wouldn't even have any competition. Certainly not from the Watcher himself whose own erection shrivelled 'til his cock almost disappeared in his groin. Damned crap, he wondered, was he cursed?

The man moved closer to the screen and hit some keys again. The view became even larger than before and he scowled jealously at the other man's huge cock again and wondered if it would fit into the bitch's cunt. "Shit, shit, shit", he muttered again. "I should really learn to control myself. It's only a cock, it's only a cock…" the man repeated over and over.

He watched the other man pulling off the sheets away from her, showing in its way the most beautiful female body he'd ever seen. Holy crap, this would be an absolutely hot night. The other man cupped both full breasts of her and caressed them softly. He knelt beside her and both men watched as her eyes became dreamily glazed. The other man knowing he would be satisfied soon, the Watcher groaning loudly at this thought. Well hell, he still had two hands, didn't he?

The man noticed that no words were spoken, maybe they were already lovers for a long time and words were now unnecessary. Get a grip, buddy, he scolded with himself. It's none of your business. They both would pay anyway, that's for sure.

He watched even closer. Saw when she reached for his cock, wrapping her hands around the large shaft and slowly moving them up and down. The other man moaned contently and captured her mouth for a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and bent her head towards his cock. The man mentally winced, still no farther reaction from his own cock.

She stuck out her tongue and licked the other man's very tip with cat-like strokes, finally taking the entire head in her mouth and sucking deeply on it. The other man moaned louder and tried to get her attention. "Babe", he panted, sounding nearly out of control, "If you won't stop soon I won't be able to give you… ahhh, that's so good… but… mmmmhh…". At his offer she stopped and asked eagerly, "Is it MY night tonight? I don't remember correctly. But if you say so…" He grinned, nodding his head, and wrapped his arms around her naked body. She moved her body from his arms and bent her head again. "If you don't mind…" she trailed off and took one last deeeeep nip from his tip, slightly squeezing his balls along the way.

Gee, the Watcher thought, wouldn't it be really great to be in the other man's shoes just now? Just at the thought his groin came to life again. He rubbed his cock firmly through his pants. Damn, was she hot, and he - being The Watcher after all - was all alone. Maybe he should add 'poor' to his nickname.

The other man now demanded softly that she lie on her back. She did and was immediately rewarded by his gentle hands caressing her whole body. He watched the other man's knowing hands roaming over her gorgeous body. When the other man nibbled on her hard peaks, his groin began to tighten once more. The familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach nearly scorched him.

Gee, holy Lord! When he heard her delighted moan loud and clear over the speakers he quickly unzipped his fly just in time to grab his own tiny but throbbing cock and pour his hot cum in the middle of the still open magazine lying on his lap. He groaned, relieved, and then muttered "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" as he noticed where he had aimed his cum. Again in the middle… of a naked Asian slut lying outstretched on a wooden bench, legs spread wide apart, so that you could see any detail of her well-shaped cunt… the wet stain precise in the centre between her legs. Great, another hot artistic poster ruined!

In such a way distracted by himself, the man shifted his gaze towards the screen again. While he had been enjoying himself a little, he hadn't heard a single word from his unsuspecting victims. Finally satisfied, he shoved his now limp cock back in his pants and watched the other man trailing soft open-mouthed kisses over her body, always followed by his hands. The damned bitch moaned wildly, her stunning body writhing underneath the other man's stroking hands. She murmured the other man's name, pleading for further final actions. The other man complied, apparently convinced his cock had to be swallowed soon in the bitch's hot cunt.

Just when the Watcher thought the other man would at last hurry to deep-six his huge cock in her, so that this whole fucking affair would be over soon, he was disappointed.

The other man reached for his pants and pulled something out of the pocket. "Poor asshole", the Watcher laughed nastily, obviously the other man had to use a fucking condom! He watched closer to get a glance at the thing the other man held in his hand.

"Raaaaanger", the Watcher heard her pleading voice. "What are you doing?" The other man smiled mischievously and shushed her. "No impatience needed here, Babe. You'll get what you deserve." The Watcher laughed his ass off. He had already done it, what was taking these stupid people so long, he wondered?

"Hm? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, impatience still in her voice. Instead of an answer he spun around and kissed her full of her mouth, lots of tongue involved, and nudged her thighs apart, in the progress allowing the Watcher a full view of her now completely exposed cunt.

The Watcher licked his lips in anticipation and wished suddenly he was able to stuff his own cock in her hot, wet cunt. Even though he had just spattered, but now… watching this…

Amazed he watched the other man carefully unrolling something that seemed to be a bar of… hm… what? Maybe chocolate? He would just have to wait.

After exposing her most intimate flesh, the other man knelt between her legs, the mysterious thing lying beneath him in reach. He stroked with his fingertips along her well-built legs, sometimes nipping softly with his lips at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Then he arrived at her hot core and parted her soaked inner lips. He let his fingers slip back and forth over her folds and moved over to her clit, rubbing his thumb softly around it. She arched her back off the bed, pressing against his hand, forcing him to rub harder. Damn, the bitch was panting and gripping the sheets tightly.

The Watcher pressed his own hands to his growing erection, rubbing lightly and frustrated by being all alone again. He sighed deep and searched for a tissue in his pocket. He would not pour all over important stuff again. Not this time.

Meanwhile Manoso had lowered his head between her legs and seemed to be licking her cunt lightly before turning around grasping at the mysterious something. The Watcher quickly aimed one of the tiny cameras directly at her cunt. He zoomed the screen in once more and was instantly rewarded with an oversized view of her crotch. Good grief the bitch was horny. Rosy lips framed her wet opening… her clit hard and sticky… the man was just about to come in his pants when Manoso came back into the view.

His right hand held the mysterious thing. Looking more closely, the man recognized it as what he had once seen in a commercial for kids. Some sort of fruit rollup. What was Manoso up to? He wouldn't get just hungry now, would he?

Fascinated the man listened Manoso muttered some soothing Spanish words to her as he began to push the fruit thing slowly, millimetre by millimetre, into her pussy. Surprised she jerked her ass off the bed, swallowing involuntarily the whole thing at once in her entrance. "Slowly, Babe, slowly, you're spoiling all the fun", he heard Manoso whisper. She opened her eyes and tried to look between her legs. He nudged her gently back and withdrew his toy. She groaned in disappointment 'til he pushed it in again, slid it in and out, tormenting slowly.

The man could hardly believe what was happening before his very eyes. He panted furiously, rubbing his rock-hard cock tightly and unzipping his fly as a precaution. Flabbergasted, he watched the other mans skilful motions… in and out of her cunt. Her moans came over the speakers again, her breathing audibly shallower. The other man bent his head over her pussy and sucked at her aching clit, still pulling the erotic toy in and out of her pussy. "Oh God… Raaanger… I… holy cow… oh my God…" she screamed, clasping his head between her legs. She seemed to fly over the edge. The other man held tight to her trembling legs, stroking gently along her thighs.

When her breathing returned to normal, she tried to speak "What was that? Gee, that was unbelievable. Please, tell me!" Manoso pulled the sticky rest of the fruit rollup out of her and held it up triumphantly. She pulled him on top of her and whispered "Really sweet, isn't it? Now show me what else you have to push inside me." While poising his body over her on his elbows, he replied "Maybe I should tell you first how much I love you?"

"Yeah, tell me and then show me…" she whispered back. "I love you, Babe", he said and grabbed her ankles, lifting them over his shoulders. "I love you too, Ranger", she answered smiling. He raised her hips and inserted his huge cock inside her to the hilt with one solid thrust. He stilled his motions and fondled her breasts. She moaned in anticipation and thrust her hips against his groin.

The Watcher was lucky they had chosen a position where he could easily see everything. He touched his now painful erection, wrapping one hand around it and moving quickly up and down. These people were fucking better than anything else he had ever watched on video, much hotter. They should do it as professionals, the man thought. Not that they would have the opportunity after he got them, not at all.

Manoso began slowly thrusting in and then almost all the way out of her. She met him stroke for stroke, moving faster, urging him on. She was so close and so was he. Finally, he slammed hard into her pussy and her world came apart once again. The other man felt her inner muscles clenching his cock, milking him. He shot his hot cum as deep inside her as he could manage.

Watching this happen, the man quickly pulled out his throbbing cock and managed just in time to pour his cum out as well. This time in the tissue.

Then the other man moved her legs underneath him and collapsed on top of her. Panting heavily they both lay spent and content. He withdrew his cock carefully out of her and cuddled beside her. Still trying to regain their breathing, they both stared on the ceiling. Suddenly Manoso sat up and asked tightly "Babe," he pointed at a corner of the ceiling "What's that?"

The Watcher froze, the soaked tissue falling into his lap, once again on the magazine. Shit. Double shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Watcher - Chapter 2

The Watcher glared nervously at Manoso's next move. Would he find all the surveillance equipment? He might be able to, he thought, with all his experience and skills… Not her, he didn't have high expectations for her. Or any expectations at all, for that matter, beyond her being Manoso's fuck toy. She was just another stupid bitch he would punish soon, very soon, although his principal wouldn't pay him anything for his extra efforts. He would do her just for his own satisfaction. Yeah, thinking about satisfaction - she had already made him shoot two loads of cum. Anyway, at least she would buy him a new porn magazine. Go figure!

He watched Manoso getting up from bed and inspecting every corner closely. Damn, could he at least just hop in his boxers, so that he wouldn't be forced to look at the other man's huge cock anymore? Even inactive it looked somewhat… hm… beautiful, he admitted mentally. Fuck, he wouldn't just start to lust over the other man's cock, would he? Hell, what would his very own shrink think about that? As if he would ever tell him. But, damn - watching Manoso running around with his incredible thing was just too much. Really too much!

The Watcher noticed on the screen as one of the cameras suddenly disappeared. Ouch! And there went the next! Practically screaming in fury, he quickly adjusted the remaining ones. At least he needed to be able to see the further actions of fucking Manoso. He'd just discovered the third camera and shattered it into tiny pieces with one of his boots in his hand just like he did with the other two. Oh my, that really hurt. All that expansive and handy equipment. His boss would certainly tear him a new one. Who cared? He'd found Manoso, hadn't he?

Listening closely to the speakers, he sighed aloud, relieved. Manoso hadn't found the mikes yet. But that didn't mean anything. He was too good. No wonder his boss wanted him to withdraw from circulation. Obviously he'd interfered in the boss' business too much already. Maybe the boss should hire Manoso instead of killing him if he was so good.

Disgusted, the Watcher eyeballed the other man speeding through the whole apartment, shattering the located cameras immediately. Gee, now he had found several mikes too. Holy shit, what next? Quickly checking the numbers of the remaining equipment, the Watcher counted two mikes still running, unfortunately not directly in the bedroom, but at least one of them near the bedroom door and there was still one remaining camera in the bedroom. Hopefully Manoso wouldn't find it.

Manoso strode back into the bedroom, an angry look on his face. She sat naked in the middle of the bed and asked curiously, "What was that all about, Ranger?"

He stared down at her, his features softening. "Seems as if your apartment was actually bugged. I destroyed them all, but…" She shot up from the bed, her naked breasts swaying wildly at the sudden motion.

"What do mean was bugged? Shit, do you think someone's watching us right now?"

Manoso nodded, apparently considering his options. "Unfortunately, yes. I found eight camera and eight mikes… Like I just said, I destroyed them. So calm down, please. I'm sure there aren't any remaining… you know I'm very careful. As much as I hate to say this again, Babe, your apartment isn't safe, has never been. You really need to move in with me soon. You know, I asked you before…"

She sighed deeply. "I know, Sweetheart, I know. I just couldn't leave all the memories behind. There's been so many memories here, good ones and bad ones, but getting you has been the best one of all."

Apparently pretty affected at her words Manoso said, "That's what I love the most about you. You're always honest and you care about your friends... and me, do you care about me?"

Sitting back on the bed she smiled and whispered, "You already know that. If you want to hear it again, here it comes. "I love you, Ranger, love you more than I ever loved someone else, including my parents." She laid back and found herself at eye level with his crotch.

The Watcher had followed their conversation with pricked ears, every nerve alert. He almost hated to punish them both, but could he afford to show human feelings? No, he couldn't, he decided. He would earn a fortune for this assignment. Just another two or three of them and he could afford to quit - for good. He'd gather all his hard earned money and he'd settle for a quiet little island in the south sea where nobody could find him and where horny slit eyed women - or preferably girls - would appreciate him. Albeit for his money, but maybe… time would tell. A cock is still a cock, isn't it? Who the fuck said only the length counts? Nope, they wouldn't have to complain, not at all. He focused his eyes on the screen again, where Manoso and his bitch were still talking.

The bitch just propped on one elbow and had gotten slowly, unnoticed by Manoso who intently scanned the ceiling again hands firmly on his hips, closer and closer to his crotch. Finally she reached her goal and licked her lips greedily.

The Watcher really didn't want to watch THAT again. Shit, not again. First the accident with the magazine, second the flop with Manoso finding almost all the surveillance equipment, and not to mention his own embarrassment over the other man's cock and the inadequacy of his own in comparison. Could this night get any worse? In spite of himself, he watched mesmerized as her tongue came out of her mouth and lazily traced along the other man's still limp cock. How could he be so self-confident? Sauntering around all night naked. Of course, if he had HIS body for himself he would certainly do it too. But damn, he was lucky when he could see his cock while peeing sometimes. Fucking fast food, it didn't shape a man's body very well, did it? He shifted in his seat, reluctantly watching the bitch's tongue licking over the whole length of Manoso's cock, up and down.

At least Manoso didn't scan the ceiling anymore. Tied up with her mouth, he'd fisted his hands loosely in her hair, drawing it away from her face so that both men could see her mouth clearly. When he closed the distance between them to give her better access, The Watcher screamed inwardly. 'Stop, stop…! I can't see you if you… you fucking son of a bitch… go one step closer…' He sighed in relief as Manoso jerked to a halt right in front of her mouth. Despite the distant speaker he still could listen to any words that were spoken. Okay, he had to turn up the volume all the way, and he couldn't avoid the hissing over the line, but hey, he was actually still online - so to speak.

Of course, Manoso's cock wasn't limp anymore. Far from it, the damn thing seemed to be rock-hard, and fucking loooong and thick. Both of them truly enjoyed their act. Too much so for his own taste. He just couldn't stand too much happiness. Not yet. The Watcher was sure his boss would also get a hard-on in an instant when he delivered those records.

Meanwhile she had licked him clean all around the shaft and worked her way up to the tip. With little cat-like nips she teased him and the, with only the tip of her tongue, she slipped over the slit, smearing the pre-cum along her way. Manoso moaned fiercely and nearly choked out his next words "Babe… you know… it's quite possible someone's still watching us… But… this feels so good…"

Her only response was a mumbled, "I… don't… care".

The Watcher was actually glad she didn't care. If they only knew! He almost laughed his ass off, mentally replaying the pictures he had seen so far. They would be more than just embarrassed - the great Manoso caught off guard. Well, what a woman could do to a man. He happily hummed his all-time favorite song. Let the show begin!

A large amount of Manoso's cock seemed to disappear in the bitch's mouth. She had wrapped her hands around the remaining shaft, which was actually a lot, and rhythmically moved her hands in time with her heavily sucking mouth. The Watcher himself couldn't bear this any longer. He desperately ripped off his pants and wrapped his hands around his own aching cock, mirroring her motions. Gee, he hoped, Manoso would need just a little time to come because HE would need it by all means.

Just when The Watcher thought his cock would explode that very second, Manoso withdrew his cock from the bitch's mouth and commanded softly, "Turn over, please". Although she didn't like the sudden change she complied nevertheless. She quickly spun around, her ass towards his crotch, her upper body supported by her elbows. Manoso reached between her thighs, probably parting her folds. His fingers moved around a little 'til she wriggled her gorgeous ass. "God, you're wet, Babe, I can't wait to push into you…"

"And what keeps you from doing it? I'll soak the bed sheets if you don't hurry pretty soon… Oh God… yes… ahhhh, Ranger… please", she panted. Manoso evidently knew her very well, touching all the right places. Finally he shoved his marvelous cock between her thighs, gripping her hips firmly but gently.

The Watcher couldn't believe his luck. Again, those people had picked out a position where he would be able to at least witness the main attraction.

The bitch moaned in pleasure, in spite of Manoso's cock just teasing her, not yet inside her. He slipped back and forth against her wet pussy, all of a sudden inserting all of him to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure, jerking back against him. Manoso held her tight, one hand on her hips, the other reaching for her dangling breasts. She thrust her hips to his slow rhythm 'til he stilled her.

'Hey, wait guys!' The Watcher thought, 'I'm not ready yet! My cock hurts like terrible … how could you?' Well, they couldn't hear him, but couldn't they at least show a little bit out respect? Disgusted, he noticed he didn't need both hands, so he directed one hand to the keyboard. Once again, he adjusted the remaining camera closer, with an effort this time. He needed to change the angle of the camera, to focus it exactly on the bitch's well-shaped ass. Just a bit yet… Yep, that's it.

He watched Manoso's cock gliding slowly in and out of her, firmly guiding her hips to his tormenting speed. She didn't want to go that slow, he could see that, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Anyway, her breathing quickly became labored, her head flew back, and her taut arms began to quake.

Manoso chose that moment to withdraw his cock completely, letting go of her breast, and wrapping his own hand around it and brushing it over her ass. She jerked at the sudden loss between her legs and groaned with a whiny voice "Raaaaanger! How could you? I was just about to come... damn!" He chuckled and drew the tip of his cock around her ass, probing between her ass cheeks, soaking her soft skin on his way.

"Patience, Babe, patience, it's only going to get better… you'll see". With that he spread her thighs wider apart, grabbed her hips firmly with both hands and buried his whole length hard and fast back in her pussy. Holding himself perfectly still, he felt her inner muscles clamping around his shaft. Her back arched and she lost it. Screaming his name, her upper body trembled and her legs quaked uncontrollably. He thrust once more, his body stiffened, and he closed his eyes. His cock utterly hidden between her thighs, Manoso must have spattered his cum deep inside her, 'cause she cried out again and fell forward on the bed. Manoso followed her, still inside her and they both collapsed together, he on top with his arms wrapped around her belly.

Seeing this, the Watcher swiftly striped his foreskin back and forth, and became suddenly aware he wasn't prepared for the third time. He quickly tried to get up and reached for a new tissue just as his tiny cock spat out his last load for the night. Not that it was too much anyway. Just a few drops, but the keyboard wouldn't like it. Fuck, he had actually hit the mark. Right in-between buttons A and S, F and G, and finally W and E. This was soooo not good, cursed The Watcher under his breath.

The Watcher saw that, during his third and last masturbation of the night, Manoso had rolled both of them on their sides, moving carefully so that he wouldn't slip out of her. The bitch cuddled her body against his, humming softly with contentment and leisurely rubbing her ass against his groin. "Babe," Manoso whispered, "As much as I like being here with you, this is no longer happening. Tomorrow is moving day."

"'K," she mumbled, almost drifting off to sleep. "Just cover us up… 'night my love…" He heard her yawning, long and low, and did what she asked for. "Sleep well my little dream girl. I love you." Manoso switched off the little light on the bedside table, kissed her shoulder, and made him comfortable next to her, spooning her from behind.

The Watcher was insanely jealously. They had everything he had looked for his whole life. If they actually did move out the next day, he would simply follow them. He would figure out where Manoso lived… and then… then he would get them. Somehow, he would get them. Soon.

He could still see them due to infrared, all covered and cozy. It looked like they were done for the night. Maybe tomorrow morning? He wondered. Just at the thought crossed his mind, the screen went slowly but steadily black. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Watcher - Chapter 3 **

One part of the couple cuddled together under the covers slowly began to stir. Actually it was the larger shape in there that moved slightly. Stephanie could always sleep 'til noon. Gee, she could sleep anytime. No matter what time of day it actually was.

Bright sunlight filtered through the curtains already, fully lighting the room. That would be a benefit in his house - blinds. Her windows didn't have any blinds, Ranger thought. He liked sleeping in the darkness better and he knew she'd like that part too. Depending on the circumstances, everyone who wanted to could have a view through the windows, he still found that part important. That idea brought his thoughts back to finding all the observing equipment he'd discovered the night before. He wondered who had bugged her apartment like that and more importantly - why? And when? Was that just another nutcase trying to get to her? Way too much effort for that, he thought. Or maybe it was because of him? Someone trying to get to him through her? He'd do anything he could think of to find that one out. He'd call Tank as soon as he'd got up and have him look back into his past, have him look at old cases as well. He mentally made a to-do-list and focused his mind back on the woman lying next to him.

A few hours earlier, in another apartment two blocks round the corner, the Watcher had gathered his belongings, not without a few curses muttered under his breath. Since he couldn't watch his victims anymore, he was way more than annoyed. That was going to be a total disaster if he wouldn't catch them in the morning and the fucking computer wouldn't start again, no matter what he tried. Not to mention the still empty, black screen. Unable to hear or see anything he'd decided to pack his stuff and wait in her parking loot. Unfuckingbelievable, that meant he'd have to wait more than just a few hours and to top all the shit off he wouldn't get any sleep because he really couldn't afford to miss them. Sometimes he hated his job. Hated it more than his boss or even his bloody mother, who always… shit, he wiped these bad memories out of his mind. Actually, he had enough crap to deal with.

Maybe he was so annoyed because the equipment he'd installed in the bitch's apartment didn't work anymore, maybe because his groin somehow itched badly. Suddenly, he desperately needed a shower or at least a washcloth to get rid of the itching. He hurried into the adjoining bathroom, eagerly looking for something, anything, that would help him. Shit, there wasn't anything, not even a towel. Anyway, if he'd just use at least the water maybe it would help. He pulled his pants down and heaved his private parts over the basin. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach the faucet with his tiny cock and he swore once more.

Because they've been up late last night - or rather very early that morning - Ranger slept longer than he usually did. The clock read 9 a.m. Some serious sleep hours in spite of the activities the night before. He felt her warm body curled up around his and stroked his fingertips along her spine. She murmured quietly in her sleep and snuggled even closer to him. Ranger really loved the feel of her naked body against his, loved waking up with her, loved her smooth curves pressed against him. He wanted to spend every possible hour with her for the rest of his life. He'd been so glad last night when she finally agreed to move in with him. This could only mean better and better things for their relationship. If only she'd agree to marry him, he'd be the happiest man alive. He sighed softly.

Even as utterly satisfied as he was from their incredible lovemaking earlier, his cock was rock-hard already. His groin tightened once more at his thoughts. Having her body as close to him as it was right now always had him ready to push into her. If she only knew how much and for how long he had actually loved her, she'd have to reconsider about his proposal.

His mind drifted back to that night half a year ago when he came to her apartment to collect his fee.

_Well, that had been a fee she'd agreed to. He never thought she would agree when he suggested it, but he'd gotten pretty desperate as he'd run out of ideas to get to her. He had wanted her so much for such a long time, and she kept on going back to Morelli, no matter how badly he treated her. Hurt and tired of watching her with Morelli over and over again, he finally came up with the unusual idea of payment when she asked him for help once more. He remembered that special event as clearly as if it happened only yesterday._

_He'd come to her apartment at 1 a.m. in the morning - picking her lock as usual - and found her sitting on the bed, clutching the covers up to her neck tightly. Her eyes wide and scared to death but then relieved as she'd recognized him. It had taken a lot of convincing to show her that he didn't want just a one-night stand with her. Hours later, they had both lain cuddled together, spent and content. He'd never been happier in his life. Finally he'd gotten what he wanted. To be able to hold the woman he had loved for so long in his arms made him feel complete. To have her in his life was something he hadn't hoped would happen so soon. He'd always known she was scared of him and unsure of what he actually wanted from her. When he'd told her that he didn't want to have just a roll in the hay, she'd visibly relaxed and let her feelings for him take over. Ranger sighed deeply at that pleasant memory, glad to know that their relationship was finally heading into more committed depths. _

Back in the present, he lifted the covers lightly and enjoyed the view of her side, the soft bend where the line of her waist ended and merged into the great shape of her perfect ass. His fingers gently trailed along the same path his eyes had, caressing her warm, smooth skin. She stirred sleepily but took his hand to cover her breasts with it. His hand seized the given opportunity and plucked at her nipples. Astonished to find them hard already, he brushed his cock against her ass. Still half asleep, she wriggled her ass against him and moaned contentedly. Slowly coming awake, she mumbled "M'ning, Ranger" and turned around, pressing a casual kiss against his lips. Pressing her upper body into his arms, she lifted her upper leg over his hips so that his cock now lay between her thighs. Right where he wanted it to be. He rocked his hips slightly, slipping his member back and forth between her wet inner lips. Her eyes still closed she moaned in anticipation, quietly whispering "Mmmmmmh… Ranger… you know, this is my favorite way to wake up". He smiled in return, raising her leg higher up his hips, bending it behind his back, and pushed easily in her awaiting channel.

Once fully sheathed inside her, Ranger remained still, savoring the familiar feeling of being inside her, as always. There was nothing in the world he could think of that he loved more than being there. As near as possible to her as he could get. His cock got even harder if that were possible. Filling and stretching her completely once again, he was glad her insides had gotten used to his size.

_That hadn't been always the way in the beginning. He knew that he owned a rather lethal weapon but didn't know he'd cause pain for her their very first time. Maybe it was because she'd been afraid of him, maybe it was just his size, but she'd been very tight their first time, even so she was wet for him, very wet indeed. He'd been careful, had teased her over and over in a most seductive manner. While he'd prepared her affectionately with his fingers and mouth, she'd come twice. Once he was sure her pussy was wide and ready for him, he'd lifted her hips and brushed with the head of his cock just a bit into her entrance. At that first contact, she'd jerked back involuntarily. Gripping her hips softly but determinedly, he'd continued pushing himself inside her. She'd moaned loudly, and he'd hoped that was in pleasure. Covering his hands on her hips with her own, she'd held on tightly, slightly arching her lower body against him. _

_He'd kept on slowly sliding inside her, carefully paying attention to her reactions. Relieved, he'd felt her enjoying his gentle motions. His throbbing cock had felt almost too good in her, stretching her so slowly, he had nearly lost control with every inch further inside her he moved. He'd pulled out of her only to push back in one long stroke. Another inch hidden in her pussy. She'd kept her eyes closed the whole time but that last stroke had brought a smile to her lips. Her breathing came in shallow sniffs, merged into excited moans. His own noises had matched hers. Glad that he didn't find a sign of pain on her face he finally had been buried to the hilt in her. He'd remained stock-still for a few minutes; savoring the mind-blowing feeling of his cock throbbing against her tight walls he'd waited for her to open her eyes. As she did, he'd seen only passion in them. "Oh God, Babe", he'd whispered quietly. "Do you feel the same? Do you know how you make me complete?"_

_She'd nodded in agreement and had said warmly "It's like coming home after a long time. And yes, I think I feel the same". Her answer had meant so much to him, he'd ben his head and had kissed her passionately. Then he couldn't hold back anymore and began to thrust into her in slow motions. Her moans had gotten louder and she'd met his deliberate thrusts with her own little motions. She'd kept her eyes open then, had locked them with his, for which he'd been glad. They had held their eyes locked the whole time, even as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, as her grip on his hands intensified. She'd been so close to her release then as he'd been too. Her eyes had become misty, and her legs had trembled as her inner muscles fisted his cock almost painfully. He'd quickened the pace, had thrust harder and faster in long strokes, had finally been able to trigger the most powerful orgasm she ever had as she'd admitted later. _

_As her orgasm had finally hit her whole body forcefully, she had screamed his name over and over, arched her back off the bed, and spasmed around him in small circles. Seeing her giving in into her pleasure completely had given him the final kick he'd needed to come as well. He'd taken both their hands from her hips and had fallen softly on top of her. Having been sort of in a hurry, he'd wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Groaning, with a last powerful thrust, he'd plunged deeper yet inside her and shot his hot sperm through her body. During his unloading, he'd been sure he felt vibrations coursing through their bodies. Later, as he had been able to breath normally again, he'd caressed her still trembling body everywhere he could reach. She'd kept her arms tightly around his back, had even squeezed her fingernails into his flesh. He'd then propped on his elbows so as not to crush her._

_Stephanie finally had gotten herself under control too and had smiled up to him, softly whispering "Thank you, Ranger". Lifting her head to his she'd added quietly with her lips pressed against his, "I love you". Before he'd had the chance to reply she'd captured his mouth and had played lovingly with his tongue. He'd turned them to their sides, making sure to stay inside her and hadn't broken the kiss. Later, while he'd caressed her beautiful face he'd whispered, "I love you too, Babe. Oh God, Stephanie, I can't even describe how much I love you". She'd gotten tears in her eyes as she'd heard his words. He'd then known that his world was complete now. As complete as it could be._

Ranger brushed the past aside and focused on the present pleasure again. Given their current position, moving powerfully wasn't even possible. So they moved together in small motions what turned out as a warm, rocking wave. From that angle he couldn't pump his hips as he usually did, but he pressed her ass firmly against him with each stroke. She held tight to his shoulders, rubbed her breasts into his chest, and placed open-mouthed kisses and small nips over his face and neck. He kept that steady rhythm for a while, and then he became more frantic as well as she became earlier. Loud moans and whispered needs escaped her lips as he felt her body tightening.

Making a sudden decision he turned on his back without disconnecting their bodies. She straddled him, panted heavily as that new angle drove him an enormous amount deeper into her. She braced her arms on his chest, her full breasts dangling right before his eyes at the shift of positions. Since his hands rested on her hips to hold her in place he only had the choice to catch one hard peak with his lips. As soon as he sucked on her nipple she cried out and fell against his chest, pushing him yet deeper into her. Instantly she shuddered, and her inner muscles clasped his cock tightly. Her orgasm rocked through her like lightning. Wrapping his arms around her lower body he lifted her hips a bit and withdrew his cock almost out to plunge quickly all the way back into her. Groaning loudly, he thrust one final time and filled her with his hot load. Feeling him spatter deep inside her triggered a renewed convulsion through her, so that her whole body trembled. She went thoroughly limp in his arms and tried to catch her breath. Nevertheless he didn't breathe easier, he held her tight and kept his hands caressing along her back. Finally she raised her head a little and laid her cheek against his.

He turned them to their sides again, their bodies still joined. With a satisfied and happy smile, she gave him a peck and told him, "Now we can start the day. Thank you for giving me another, last good memory in this apartment." He smiled back at her and replied "You know, Babe, it's always my pleasure. If you'd let me, I'd give you good memories again and again for the rest of your life." She blushed and said, "I know, Ranger. But let's take one step at a time, please. You said I needed to move, so I'll move. Don't get me wrong, I'm really looking forward to living with you because… because…" she stopped and added in a tiny voice, "because I love you… I love you truly with my heart and soul".

"I know, Sweetheart. And you know that I love you too. I don't want to force you into something you don't want. You've known for a long time your apartment isn't quite safe. We'll feel more safe and comfortable in my house, you know that, don't you?" She tried to grimace at him but as always she wasn't succeeding which forced him to laugh at her. "Don't you dare laugh at me. I agreed already to move in with you, but it'll be always your house and this, in fact, has been my home for years, although it's tiny and old-fashioned. And I don't know if I'll be good at house stuff and…" He interrupted her immediately. "Oh no, stop that, Stephanie", he told her with a serious voice. "I don't want you for house stuff or doing my laundry among other things. I do want you for what you are. You should know that by now. I want you to be there for me and I want to be there for you. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning as much as I want you to fall asleep in them. I want you as a caring friend. I simply want to be with you all the time. Once your stuff is in my house, it'll be our home, I promise."

By the time he finished his little speech, she'd gotten tears in her eyes and had buried her head in the juncture of his neck. She didn't want to let him see her crying, but after all, he was Batman, right? You can't really escape. So of course he noticed her tears, not to mention the sudden wetness at his neck, and the sobs that shook her body. He lifted her drowned-in-tears face to his and forced her to look in his eyes. Tenderly he wiped the tears away from her cheeks and whispered in a soothing tone, "Babe, please, don't cry. There's no need to. I meant what I said. Please, just see how this will play out. Just go along with it." Her sobs turned into sniffs and finally she nodded solemnly. "I will, Ranger, I will. Guess I've been just overwhelmed. Those were the most beautiful words I've ever heard about me and it makes me very happy."

"You should be happy, Babe, you really should be. Now, how about getting up and facing the day? We've got a lot to do and I need to make a few calls. We need to find cardboard boxes for your stuff and I think we'll need at least 3 Broncos for this move." He sweetened his words by caressing her face tenderly, kissed her passionately, and then withdrew his penis with a small plopping sound. Instantly she clenched her legs together to prevent them from soaking the sheets and watched him go to the bathroom. Hoping he'd come out soon she closed her eyes and let the earlier events pass her mind again.

Awkwardly, the Watcher waddled with his pants around his ankles towards the observation room to get a chair. He walked into the room, trying not to look at the extinct monitor. That still reminded him too much of his personal disaster. Why couldn't he get himself just a little under control? No, he had to watch the whole show and lust over an other man's cock… and just to think about the bitch's body… oh damn, it had been almost as if they'd done it on purpose, just to drive him nuts. Oh well, the Watcher shook his head. They didn't know yet that he had watched the whole hide-the-salami thing. But he'd make sure they would - one day would come payback time. He tried to imagine their looks of disbelief once they knew that he and a few more people could constantly jerk off whenever they wanted to over their mating, recorded by him. He chucked evilly.

Disgusted, he turned away and snatched the chair standing next to him. With the chair in tow he waddled back to the bathroom. Placing the chair in front of the basin he climbed ungainly on it and was instantly rewarded with a full view of his private parts in the mirror above the basin. Not used to that sight he nearly fell over. He couldn't even remember when the last time he'd seen himself in such a way had been. His mind unconsciously drifted off to the memorized sight of Manoso's huge cock. Shit, shit, shit! The words didn't even begin to describe his fury.

He forced himself back to more pressu\ing matters. Like the still evident annoying itching. He had to bend his knees a bit, because now he was too high. Finally in a good position, he reached for the faucet, adjusted the water and sighed in relief as the warm water ran over his cock. He ran his fingers several times over the sore, reddened skin and wondered when had been the last time he had convinced his cock to jerk off three times in such a short time.

Unbelievable, he thought, it must've been in his youth, and in a drive-in cinema where he used to watch other innocent couples mating in their cars, thinking they were invisible to other eyes. He smiled knowingly, pleased with the memory. Looking back, he realized he'd been the same way his whole life - watching and spotting other people's weaknesses. He'd been always good at it, therefore he'd made it his profession. Needless to say he'd been pretty successful. Always. He wouldn't have survived long without being good. Except for this case. It was turning out to be quite difficult. Actually, he'd needed a long time to find out Manoso's weakness. If he'd known how beautiful and exciting she was… well, he would've found a way to… to… at least met her before. He chuckled sheepishly; he knew he'd never had an easy way with women just as he hadn't with girls. They didn't want him near them and he'd never found out why.

Five minutes later Ranger emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet, and clad only in a towel sitting low around his hips. She had to lick her lips at that sight and thought to herself how lucky she was to belong to him, to be loved by such a wonderful man. Her eyes caressed his beautiful skin, gleaming quite edibly as the rays of sun caught its cocoa brown color. Adoringly, she let her eyes roam over every uncovered part of him. She sharply sucked in much needed air as she watched his hard muscles twitch underneath that smooth skin. While her gaze traveled south she noticed a slight bulge below the towel wrapped around his hips. Uh oh, she thought, at least he wasn't unaffected so they'd both suffer. Reluctantly she got up from the bed and blew him a kiss, afraid if she touched him they'd end up in the bed again, making mind-blowing love again. He smiled knowingly and let her pass - untouched. As she was just about to close the bathroom door behind her, she stuck her head back out and stated matter-of-factly, "You know, I'll never get enough of you". Without giving him the chance to respond she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, panting heavily.

As she left the bathroom twenty minutes later, cooled down from the recently experienced incidents, and refreshed from her shower and doing her usual things like a little makeup and drying her hair, she went for her closet. Jumping in rather casual clothes, she followed the wonderful smell of coffee in the kitchen where she filled her mug with the hot, steaming liquid as she watched Ranger, unfortunately fully clad by that time in his usual black clothes, talking on his cell. He winked at her and kept telling the caller "Yes, we do…" and "Yes, we'll need you…" and "Yes, she will… believe me…" and "No, we don't want a witness… guess we'd had already one… yeah, last night… that's why you have to look for anything out of normal… anything you could think of…". He listened briefly to the caller, who she'd already assumed to be Tank and finished the call with, "Yo… I'll expect Bobby or Lester, or better yet both of them, here within an hour… yes, do it… just do it… do I really need to repeat myself? You should know better than this… Yo, bye!".

"All done, Babe", he sighed in relief, pulling her to him. "Tank will have a look in my folders for any clue he might find and the guys will arrive here within an hour to get your stuff moved. Is that okay for you?" While he'd been talking, her face had lit up a few notches. Smiling she pressed herself against him and told him with her own husky, teasing voice "Yep, that's fine by me. So, all we have to do is wait for them? Do we have something to eat for breakfast?"

"Hm… Besides you?" he nuzzled her neck. "Yes, we have. Maybe it's not something you'll prefer, but it's edible." She snorted "What you think of edible food and what I think of that…" she trailed off. "Okay", he said chuckling "Let's try and we'll see. You're supposed to fill our fridge soon." In mock disgust she grimaced and let him know, "Yeah, and I keep telling you it's needed. We're gonna change its contents… soon!"

Still standing on the chair with the water flowing over his privates, the Watcher caught his facial expression on the mirror. Astonished, he noticed a soft touch in his face. Something to wonder about later.

He focused on the present again. The itching had decreased, but still the whole skin looked sore. He scratched his balls forcefully and took a closer look. Although that wasn't easy because his pendulous abdomen loomed in the way, was startling him. Blains scattered all over the family jewels wasn't what he was looking for tonight - or ever needed for that matter. He stared unbelievingly at his handy work and groaned in disgust. Shaking off the remaining water drops he climbed down, heaved up his pants, and shoved his package carefully back in.

Holy crap, he'd need to go to a pharmacy tomorrow. What the hell would he say to the druggist? That he'd gotten blains by jerking off too much? No way. He shoved the problem into the future. The assignment was much more important. He'd simply push his personal items aside for a while. He'd need to get to the bitch's apartment in time to be unsuspicious, hidden behind the tinted windows of his car. He mentally searched for a place to stay near her apartment building where he could easily watch from.

The Watcher reached for the remaining items he hadn't packed earlier and was ready to leave. He glanced around, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied, he left the apartment and stuffed his things in the back of his van. Getting in the driver's seat, he turned the key in the ignition and shifted the car into gear. More determined than ever before, he drove the two blocks that separated him from her building and chose a nearby spot there. Hidden behind the tinted windows, he knew nobody was able to see him, so he could scratch his itching groin undisturbed. It was just the crack of dawn, so he knew he'd have plenty of time. Too much time actually. Even though he was used to waiting, he didn't know how to spend his time. He glanced at her windows - no lights to be seen there. Seems he hadn't miss anything. With the images burned in his head of the two people screwing around earlier… he sighed deeply. Not knowing what he was doing about it he settled for once for just thinking. Yeah, just not thinking about the itching between his legs. He forced himself to think about more pleasant matters, like about his future.

Inwardly he saw himself stretched out comfortably on a canvas chair, his large belly partially hidden underneath the bathing trunks. At least he hoped so. Whatever, he'd be a wealthy tourist who needed to be spoiled by a beautiful, slender woman, who was in charge to get real sex - and that needed to happen pretty soon. It would be a pressing matter then, that's for sure. The Watcher groaned in anticipation. All of his future depended on this Plum woman and how he'd be able to follow them. If she'd be really moving today. Shouldn't be that hard to follow the car, should it? He figured it wouldn't be only one trip. She was a woman, right? He'd never heard of a woman who got all her belongings in one fucking car at once. But if he lost the track… God help him.

He'd make sure he wouldn't lose them. Not him, he was too good. Just thinking about the $ 50,000 he'd earn, made him suppress a very huge yawn. He hadn't slept worth a shit last night. He could blame that on Manoso and his female toy. Pretty toy, he added to himself. Very pretty indeed. He sighed again. So much for distraction on the job. He just couldn't get the sight of her cunt out of his mind. Her rosy inner lips, her dropping wet entrance framed by those lips. Watching Manoso touching and licking them intimately hadn't made him very happy. Not at all. Shifting his position involuntarily he noticed he had a hard-on again. This couldn't really happen, could it?

Unintentionally one of his hands reached between his legs to rub his cock. Although it already hurt like hell, his penis was rock-hard and extended as far as it could be. Well, hell, no way he'd survive another round! Though… he glanced around... hesitating... where to go then with the sperm? By no means did he want to soil his car too. He'd done enough damage for one night. He still didn't know how to explain that to his boss. He only hoped he'd understand once he'd watched the records by himself.

Almost automatically he unzipped his pants and reached for his cock. Rubbing its shaft slowly up and down, he focused his imagination again on Manoso's huge cock, sliding in and out of her cunt. Argh, this wasn't how he wanted to spend the remaining time. But what the hell, if he couldn't get the image out his mind he'd do what he could do best. He'd simply do what his body called for even if he'd suffer for it later.

He shifted in his seat, made himself more comfortable and reached for a blow rag in the glove box. He spread his legs for better access and quickened the pace. Soon his efforts were rewarded by his cock shooting a few drops into the blow rag he held in reach. The Watcher groaned, relieved. That went well, he thought, sighing softly. He cleaned up as well as he could and dropped the used blow rag on the ground. Pleased with himself, he saw his facial expression in the rearview mirror soften. Now utterly satisfied beyond his intentions, he shoved his cock back in his pants, determined to ignore it for the next few days. Especially for the next few hours, which seemed to be the most important in his whole life. Too much depended on that. Actually his entire future.

After her rather sassy statement about his fridge she put her mug on the counter and turned around towards her own fridge, avoiding his gaze in purpose. Curious at what she would find there, she opened the door and caught her breath. This must be heaven, she realized. Apart from the veggies stuffed in the lower box her eyes nearly glazed over. Almost all of her favorite food seemed to be there, neatly stuffed in boxes. Finally, the food faerie had visited her. She couldn't suppress a contented moan. Now she was really, totally happy. With her favorite food in front of her, delivered by the love of her life, she got overwhelmed again.

Through her now dazed mind, with tears of happiness slowly tumbling down her cheeks, she felt Rangers hands on her hips. "Sweetheart", he whispered tenderly "What's up?" She stood with her back to him, so he couldn't see her face but because he WAS Batman after all, he sensed something was wrong. Gently turning her face to him, the look in his eyes got concerned as he noticed the tears running down her face. "What's wrong, Babe?" he asked timidly. "Nothing, really", she sobbed, "I'm just so… overwhelmed… again… I think. Sorry, I'm overreacting again. It's so sweet what you've done. Oh God, Ranger, what have I done to deserve you?" she added, still sobbing.

"Just being you it's all that's needed, Sweetheart", he assured her "Don't you think I know about your passion for food? Really, it's been my pleasure. I'd like to live to please you forever. Just think about it."

Touched deep in her heart again by his words of love she spun around and threw herself in his arms. She framed his face with both hands and took possession of his mouth. Her tongue traced along he seam of his lips, wetting its path there. Then she forced her tongue into his willing mouth and caressed his tongue affectionately with hers. Swirling around his tongue she felt the passion overtake her body. Her hands already busy stroking his back underneath his shirt as she pressed her breasts hard against his chest. Feeling her nipples contracting through the thin fabric of his shirt he took the hint and squeezed her butt cheeks softly.

Pushing her almost roughly against the still open fridge, he pressed his body against her, letting her feel the hard evidence of his desire. Still wrapped around each other and kissing passionately he pressed his hard, throbbing erection between her thighs. As soon as she knew where this was going to be headed, she fumbled frantically with her hand on the zipper of his black jeans. He moaned in anticipation, helping her undo the zipper. His huge, rock-hard cock throbbed against the tight fabric with need, waiting impatiently to be freed. As it sprang free he quickly dragged her jeans over her hips, then lower 'til they were over her feet. Her hand already closed around his cock, moving up and down in fast motions, he couldn't wait to find her crotch. Panting fiercely, he nudged her thighs apart impatiently, and his fingers found her soaked through gusset, clad in black, alluring panties. With one swift tug he ripped off her panties and pushed two very experienced fingers into her. Finding her wet and trembling beyond his imagination he forced himself not to ravish her in an instant but to look in her eyes first. Meeting his gaze she panted, "Yes… please… oh God, Ranger, please…" her voice faded away into soft moans. He quickly withdrew his fingers and lifted her body as she willingly wrapped her legs around his hips.

Without hesitation, he thrust his cock into her almost violently, holding her with his strong arms under her ass. Her back leaning against the fridge, its contents rattled together. With each powerful thrust of his hips the bottles and cans inside clacked loudly as they touched one another. The whole cupboard quaked in its ground. Neither of them paid attention to what happened around them. "Ranger… oh God... yes… yeeessss", she screamed, grasping at him tightly as he plunged into her as if there were only one thing in the world that counted at that very moment - all his being centered between her hot, clenching inner walls. A deep, growling groan escaped his throat, promising him sweet release coming soon. In fact, we're talking here about just a few seconds. "Mmmmhh… please… ooohhhhhh… Raaaaanger…!" her voice collapsed as her orgasm hit her with an unexpected force. Heavy shudders shook her body, not unaffected by him. Clutching her firmly in his arms, he thrust only once more as he felt his cum shooting up his haunches, straight through her body. With him coming as well, their short encounter was over as quickly as it began. As the noises made from the fridge came to a halt, a sudden quietness filled the room, revealing only their heavy panting.

They finally regained their breath. Gazing in his eyes intensely she didn't know what to say, the only thing that came to her mind was "That's it!" Ranger looked puzzled, though. She shook her head and added quietly, "Love you… more than I ever thought is possible." Ranger smiled understanding, affectionately stroking her face. Pulling out of her, he let her slide up his body. Rearranging their clothes, they turned to breakfast.

Satisfied in that way too, they waited for the guys to arrive.

Meanwhile, in the van in front of her apartment building, the Watcher shifted impatiently in his seat. He'd done well in the last few hours. Had focused his mind on his future. Now he became more fidgety by every minute that ticked by. Damned, he thought, something had to happen, anything, starting from her apartment. As if in answer to his ramblings, the arrival of 3 Broncos caught his attention. Instinctively he ducked in his seat as he saw three incredibly large men exiting the cars. Oh boy, the Watcher thought with a glint of horror in his eyes, he would have to be very careful around them. Each of them looked larger and bulkier than the other one, each of them at least 6"3 tall. Especially the black one forced him to take a closer look. Shit, he was built like a tank. Broad shoulders, framing what looked like a very impressive well-muscled chest. A threatening air emanated from him. His body language clearly said 'Don't fuck with me, don't even dare!'. The Watcher shuddered at that discovery.

He watched at they unloaded cardboard boxes from one of the trucks and then briskly disappeared in the building. Ahhh, his thoughts were confirmed. The bitch would move today. Now, he wouldn't have to wait much longer. But, damn, which car should he follow? Considering that each car would sooner or later heading in the direction of Manoso's place, he figured it would be easier to follow the couple. Hehehe, they could get more distracted and wouldn't pay too much attention to possible traces. He rubbed his hands hopefully in anticipation - the game could begin now. And he was in charge to set the rules. Hell, was he ready for this!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Watcher - Chapter 4 **

Leaning back in his seat comfortably, the Watcher chose to wait patiently. He knew all of them who had gone into the bitch's apartment building would come out, sooner or later. Fuck, if they would come out sooner he wouldn't mind. He'd had enough of waiting already - without any sleep, and without food too. He smacked his head on the wheel several times for being not prepared. Distracted by his ramblings, he almost missed two of the guys stepping out of the entrance fully loaded with what looked liked clothes crammed into huge plastic bags. What the hell did she need so many clothes for? Both men were carrying three huge bags. All that would hardly fit in one of the cars, he mused idly, his hands lying in his lap. Hell, was he wrong about that! The men stuffed all six bags into one car's trunk easily, even though they were forced to turn down the back seat. Then they got in the car and drove off without locking back for which he was profoundly grateful. He smiled evilly, nobody knew about him and he would do anything to keep it that way.

Sighing deeply, he wriggled his ass in the seat, making sure his legs hadn't fallen asleep. Movements, caught out of the corner of his eyes, got his sharp attention. Uh-oh, the rest of the members of the party! What a pity they didn't know about being a member of the party yet. No, not really at all. Anyway, the bitch got into the last of the remaining Broncos with Manoso, after they loaded the SUV with her clothes. Hell, that's a woman who knows how to get guys hungry and hot, he thought. Including himself…

After loading her stuff into the Bronco, they drove off. He pulled out of his hidden lot and stayed close to them, but not too close of course. As he followed them, as they turned right onto Chamber Street, towards the heart of the Burg. Manoso wouldn't live there, would he? the Watcher wondered. He couldn't imagine a man like Manoso actually living in the Burg; it was so not his style. He wondered even more as the Bronco screeched to a halt at Elmer Street, then slowly pulling in a parking lot. What? That couldn't be, he thought just as he noticed the bitch jump out of the car and run to the other side of the road. Stunned, he watched her step into a bakery next to, oh hell, a pharmacy. Instantly, his groin itched terribly. Shit, he needed relief so bad and just when he stood in direct reach that help, he couldn't go in! He knew for sure God didn't love him anymore. Damn!

Forced to do nothing about his discomfort at the moment, he scratched his privates painstakingly, enjoying the slight easing of his itching. Hell, what had caused that annoying itching was worth it, he thought dreamily. After a few minutes of him relieving his pain, she came out of the bakery, triumphantly waving a huge white bag in her hands. Smiling, she crossed the road again and jumped in the car.

The Watcher cringed. Great, more torture for him, he thought as his stomach growled loudly. Not only couldn't he go for relief from the constant itching, but he had to watch her eat! Swearing, he followed Manoso's SUV again at a safe distance. Finally leaving the Burg behind, they drove toward the outskirts of Trenton. Yeah, much more Manoso's style, he thought as he noticed large, beautiful houses and villas edging the streets they drove through.

"Happy now, Babe?" Ranger asked as he watched her digging into the bag.

"You know I am," she mumbled, already dusted from head to toe with powdered sugar. He just smiled and teased her, "You know you'll have to vacuum the car later."

"What? Have you ever seen me close to a vacuum cleaner? You can't be serious!" she replied, attempting to pout, but failing miserably as she'd just finished her second helping. He laughed once more, but preferred to leave it there, not wanting to push his luck after she'd finally agreed to move in with him. He'd waited so long to see it actually happen and he was taking no chances on her changing her mind. The next traffic light turned red just as they reached the intersection and he spun around and licked her face clean, beginning at her nose, then slowly trailing down to lick around her mouth, tracing every inch of it and the seam of her lips. Both of them moaned happily. She happy with the Boston Crèmes slowly reaching her stomach and the taste of Ranger's tongue on her, and he enjoying the taste of the powdered sugar on her lips and the taste of her lips - with or without sugar.

"Ranger," she groaned, pushing him away gently. "The light's green now…" Reluctantly he drug his awareness back to reality, astonished he hadn't noticed the impatient horns from other cars behind them. He pressed down on the accelerator slightly and they rolled to the next red traffic light. Instantly he picked up where he had left off only seconds ago. The picture she offered was just too appealing to miss. He'd never been so out of control in his life as he was with her. More like out of his mind, he added mentally. He felt like a teenager again, ready for his first experience using the hard evidence of his desire nearly busting his pants. Which was just the case, his groin was more than ready to plunge inside her again. He couldn't remember a time where he'd been so horny about a woman. And not only horny for a woman, but being so much in love with that woman…

"Babe, I love you," he whispered against her lips. Before she could answer, he turned his attention to the road again, determined to pay attention to his driving as he usually did. Great, Stephanie thought, as she watched him slipping into his usual zone. Well, that was the Ranger she knew. At least he'd gotten a break from his usual zone while driving. And what a break, she remembered longingly, licking her lips as if to taste his on her again. We're going to rattle HIS fridge this time, she decided. As soon as possible. Just as soon as the guys left the house, she decided, not knowing that she mirrored his thoughts exactly…

Finally the Bronco come to a halt in front of the entry to a subterranean garage. The Watcher drove past them a few houses and then stopped in a spot where he would be inconspicuous. He would wait until they rolled into the underground garage and then he intended to get out. Rather badly, he wanted to get out of his car and stretch his legs that had been trapped inside for hours.

Getting out of the car finally, and trying to be graceful, the smooth sole of his right foot slipped on the sticky blow rag he had dropped earlier. He all but fell out of his van, swearing loudly about his earlier horniness. After struggling to get up from the dirt where he'd fallen, he finally got to stay on his feet again and immediately noticed he didn't only have a problem with his privates, he had a problem with his right foot too, not to mention the scratches he gotten on his hands from the concrete at the curb. Absently rubbing his hands to get rid of the dirt, he fumed. Wonderful, just fucking wonderful. Just what he needed. As if a growling stomach and itching balls weren't enough… no, now he had a sprained ankle too. Fuck. Shit. Double-double shit.

Hobbling, he eyeballed the neighborhood closely but nobody seemed to pay attention to him. No dogs barking, no neighbors calling you, 'What do you doing here?' Relieved, he hobbled towards Manoso's house, careful to avoid drawing any attention. Just walking around in the neighborhood, pretending to have a right be there. Not a large amount of effort was usually required, considering his appearance. He was average tall - he thought anyways - but he really wasn't average. 5"6 is not that tall. He had ashen hair inherited from his fucking mother, a color like lonely mutts sitting closely around abandoned houses looking for company and decent food. Even his facial expression was one you could compare with those same mutts - lonely, sad eyes, as gray as a winter sky without snow. He could yell at the top of his lungs in a crowded place and nobody would notice him. Certainly, nobody would remember him. This wasn't the usual situation though, this was going to be much more difficult. Being in this quiet street, surrounded by only a few huge, lovely houses he would have to wait until darkness set in. Sighing, cussing, and limping, he decided to go back to his car. After grabbing some fast food and taking a quick shower at his place and… stopping at the next pharmacy, he'd be back… in the dark of the night. Maybe he could grab a nap too. Yeah, certainly something to look forward to. And then... he sneered at the next notion… then he'd be back and figure out some damn way to bug Manoso's fucking house.

After dropping her belongings, the guys left finally. Not, however, without tossing around a few ideas about them living together now, like giving them rather needless hints. One of the guys murmured something about a helpful surprise hid in the kitchen somewhere. Hell, as if she needed help from hunks who were mostly just screwing around. Not paying too much attention to their teasing words, she turned around to see them leave, still giggling. "What the hell," she mumbled thoughtfully, wondering what their friends were up to.

She stood speechless in the doorway to Ranger's, ahhh! no wait, their bedroom and silently debated how the hell the large amount of her clothing would fit in the closets. No way all of that was her stuff, she thought. Helpless, she looked up to Ranger who had prudently chosen to keep his mouth shut. He stood leaning against one of the closets, arms lazily crossed on his chest and feet planted firmly on the pricey, hand-woven carpet, which covered the entire floor. Only a slight smirk and a sparkling in his brown eyes, revealed the amusement he felt. "Don't you dare laugh at me," she hissed in mock disgust. "Just help me," she demanded softly.

"I'm not laughing at you, Babe," he replied playfully. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ah, shit, just forget it, I'll take care of this later… like tomorrow. I'm going to sneak around your kitchen first." That statement earned her the wolf grin followed quickly by his - really adorable - 1000-watt smile. She already tightened in anticipation in certain places. Before he could reach her, she spun around and jumped twinkle-toed down the stairs toward the kitchen. Arriving there she didn't even notice the existence of all the goodies, scattered around that huge room, shining brightly in chrome, all state-of the-art stuff. No, she went straight for the fridge. Unsure what to expect, she just stood in front of that huge, appealing and promising monster of a fridge. Knowing Ranger's preference for stuff she didn't consider edible, she admitted she wouldn't be really surprised to find only bottles of water and tofu inside.

Warily, with closed eyes, she opened the door to the fridge, prepared to find nothing worth her attention. She slowly opened her eyes and froze in her movements instantly not believing what her gaze caught first as she inhaled sharply. Straight in front of her, at eye level, she found a replica of Ranger's cock, fully erect of course, complete with balls. It was nearly the exact picture she had in her mind most of the time. "Oh… my... God…" she groaned excitedly, noticing the entity looked quite edible. It was obviously made of marzipan, done in pink color, and looking really, really stimulating. Researching, she stuck her head in the fridge, enjoying the sophisticated details and licked her lips, only inches away from the source of her desire. Still admiring the view right before her eyes she suddenly became aware that her panties weren't dry anymore. And as someone began to caress her legs from behind with gentle hands, she shivered in anticipation.

Knowing it would be Ranger, she found herself getting wetter and wetter. In fact, her panties were soaked already; she felt her hormones in an uproar as the gentle caresses reached the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. Moaning and aroused beyond her expectations, she slightly spread her legs to give him better access. That earned her a contented moan from Ranger, who now placed wet, openmouthed kisses along her legs, slowly stroking up and down. Soon he noticed her soaked panties as he touched her tenderly at the juncture of her thigh and crotch. Quickly he opened the button of her skirt and dragged it just as quickly down her hips and legs. He fondled her bare ass - not anywhere near covered by the string that held the G-string she wore together - and then slowly touched underneath the thin fabric in the front. Her whole body shivered as he grabbed the thin strings and began to pull down her panties. Clad only in a short top she didn't feel exposed but more aroused at the feeling of his gentle hands on her body and the sight of the marzipan-Ranger right before her eyes.

"Good grief… Babe," he muttered as he felt the wetness between her thighs. "What's gotten into you?" She could only moan and pointing toward the fridge. He raised quickly, his hands still on her ass, gently kneading her cheeks with one hand while the other covered her mound. Catching sight of the replica of his own privates sitting innocently in the fridge, he chuckled as he felt his cock getting harder, actually rock-hard, throbbing almost painfully. Kneeling again behind her, he parted her dripping folds and inserted his middle finger slowly until he couldn't go any further. Her sharp intake of air and the shudders of her body at his motions told him she was more than ready to get satisfied by him. Good, he thought, opening the fly of his tight jeans. It was time his cock should be freed from its tight prison anyway. Relieved, he grabbed at his hard shaft and stroked slowly up and down. Her shallow pants and excited moans told him he should hurry. He added his forefinger to join his middle finger inside her hot, wet pussy. Exploring her tight walls, he decided it would be good to tease her clit too.

As soon as he touched the swollen nub there with his thumb, she cried out and came, somewhat unexpectedly. During her waves of pleasure, he continued his efforts with his fingers there, then withdrew the tools of pleasure and quickly got up and raised her body with ease. When her groin was level with his, he pushed his throbbing, aching member inside her still quivering pussy in one smooth stroke. He stilled momentarily as he buried himself to the hilt, enjoying the incredible feeling of being inside her again so soon. Panting she braced herself on the shelves of the fridge and moaned fragments of coherent sentences. "Ranger… ohhhh yeah! … just in time… please, please… move…" As he did she added, "Faster… harder… please... Oh God… yes… that's… ohhh… right…" Fucking good words there, he thought, as he hammered into her still contracting pussy. With one arm he held her body in place against him, and the other reached around her body and kneaded her breasts softly through the fabric. It was more than she could bear.

Facing his cock in marzipan only inches away from her mouth and his cock buried deep inside her, his hands on her breasts, now underneath her top, she gripped harder on the shelves, but the fridge wouldn't rattle as much as her fridge had earlier. Whatever, it wasn't as important as his fast pushing in between her quaking walls. It felt so fantastic, she was sure moving in with Ranger was a good idea. Very good indeed. What an erotic way to move in! Between earth-shuddering pants she mentally thanked the guys. Not that she would ever let them know…

Ranger pounded inside her at a furious rate, almost violently. God, he loved to ravish her body. Her soft yet smooth, inviting body… her soft curves, her long legs, her wet entrance, wet for him, her hard nipples, the plumpness of her breasts, straining against his hand. God, he loved all of it, more than he could tell. Reluctantly, he let go of her breasts and placed his other hand on her hips to hold her in place as he quickened the pace once more. As his own need of release became urgent he stilled again, savoring the feeling of being inside her as deep as he could go. Only moments later he felt his balls tighten, the stream of cum shooting up from his groin. He pulled almost out and thrust his cock back inside her again. As the hot stream shot through his shaft and all the muscles of his body tensed, he groaned audibly and felt her inner muscles go taut too. At the same time as he was about to pour his hot sperm into her, he felt her muscles spasming around him, heard her loud, excited moans. He thrust once more for good measure and the miracle happened. For the first time since they were together, they came together… at the same time… at exactly the same second…

As her pussy spasmed around his huge, throbbing cock she could also feel his hot stream shooting through her body. It was her last coherent thought as she felt the waves of pleasure rocking through her whole body. Unconsciously she grasped firmly at her hold on the fridge and her mind went black as she flew to meet the stars. For long moments, the only sounds that were audible in the quiet kitchen were their fast breaths and the soft hum of the open fridge. Coherent thoughts weren't even possible until she came down and could breath again properly. She couldn't believe what she'd just experienced. Lovemaking with Ranger had always been great - no, more than great - but this… Tears of joy began to threaten behind her eyes and she couldn't help it, she let them flow freely, accompanied with occasional sobs.

Reading her mind like an open book, Ranger knew instantly something was wrong. Letting go of her hips he turned her head and captured her face gently, which were overflowing with tears, asking her softly, "What's wrong, Babe? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she sobbed, "Not at all… just the opposite… you know…"

"No, I don't know. Just tell me, please. I need to know… Remember… I'm the one who loves you. Don't shut me out, Babe," he whispered next to her ear.

"It's just… I've never… experienced… something like this… you know…" she admitted quietly.

"You mean coming together at the same time?" As she nodded, he slipped out of her slowly and turned her body around so that she could face him. "Well, as far as I know it's a special gift, nothing that happens all the time. Stephanie, what we do have, between us, is special already. You know that, don't you?" She nodded again. Uh-oh, I'm in for the full treatment, she thought. Ranger using her given name meant he was altogether serious. He pulled her away from the fridge and reached for the door, shooting one last glance of the counterpart of his privates. Suppressing a chuckle, he closed the door and gathered her tightly in his arms, stroke her back soothingly in gentle circles. As he kissed her tears away he felt her body going tense. "Babe?" he whispered enquiringly. She wouldn't meet his eyes, didn't want him to see her embarrassed.

"Umh… it's just… umh… I'm dripping…" she stammered almost inaudibly, trying to back off. In an instant, realization dawned to him. He let go of her and said gently but commandingly, "Stay here, I'll be back in a heartbeat."

Slowly walking backwards, he took in the full sight of her body, clad only in the short top that revealed her smooth curves up to her softly rounded belly, her legs pressed together tightly. She stood there like a little girl, afraid to ask the time from a stranger. God, how he loved it when she depended on him totally. Not that she couldn't help herself mostly, but still it felt nice to know how much she needed him.

While his thoughts spun emotionally, he took several napkins from a drawer and approached her with quick, measured steps. Again he knelt in front of her, trying to nudge her legs apart. "Come on, Babe, help me out here. It's just me, please," he whispered softly as she wouldn't budge. Reluctantly she let go and sighed softly. As soon as her legs were apart their mixed juices ran freely down. Prepared for the mess, he swiftly caught the stream of liquid with the napkins. Meanwhile she steadied herself with a tight grip on his shoulders. As he reached her pussy where drops of his cum glistened in her dark, silky pubic hair, an exited shudder ran through her whole body. Gingerly, he continued to wipe away the sticky wetness. After finishing his very intimate handiwork, he placed kisses along her inner legs, accompanied by soft nips and licks, his hands stroking slowly up and down the outside. Her hold on his shoulders tightened once more and she had to close her eyes.

"God… Ranger…" she moaned. Her moans got even louder as his tongue darted out to lick her clit briefly. Then he caught her clit between his teeth and sucked softly at the tender flesh for a minute. Stopping the sweet torture, he slowly kissed his way up her body, one hand between her thighs, tantalizing slow motions, just touching the surface. He knew it was driving her crazy as he felt her hips wriggling and her pussy pushing against his stroking hand, but he didn't give in her pleasure, not yet.

"Babe," he licked her belly button, "you…" Another lick. "are…" A nip at her belly. "very…" Another wet kiss farther up her belly. "very…" He reached one of her hard nipples underneath the fabric of her top. "wet…" She trembled as she tried to strain against his hand again. This time when she pushed against him, he slipped two fingers into her hot entrance at once. She rewarded him with a soft cry and another "Oh… God…" He captured her mouth and swallowed her moans with a deep, passionate kiss. The slow pace of his stroking fingers mirrored the motions of his tongue wrapped around hers, but didn't match the motions her body made. No, she wriggled and rubbed against him in total need of more. Groaning in her mouth, he decided it was time for round two. In one swift motion he withdrew his fingers from her hot entrance and lifted her smoothly, at the same time wrapping her legs around him. Instantly, she leaned back against the fridge and reached between their bodies for his cock, wrapping her hand almost painfully around his already hard, long shaft. They both moaned in each other's mouth, then broke the kiss abruptly as she guided the tip of his cock into her longing entrance. His hands, which were holding and squeezing her ass, pushed her hips forward unexpectedly, burying his entire length in her until he couldn't go any farther. The unexpected move forced her to clench all her muscles and to cry out, both in pleasure and pain. After making love so often during the last couple of hours, she'd gotten pretty sore.

Immediately he froze, suddenly knowing it was too much, too quick. "God, Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered soothingly against her trembling lips.

As he slowly began to pull out, she stopped him by following him with her hips. As if to underline her intention she shook her head and said firmly, "No, don't stop, please".

"But…", he started to object. "No buts, Ranger… just hold my butt… and fuck me… slow and steady…" she panted breathlessly and pushed her hips and breasts against him. As he began to push back in, with slow, smooth thrusts and pull out at the same pace, she moaned deeply again, and tightened her arms around his neck. That gentle mating went on for minutes, both of them very content with the tenderness that came along with it. "Ranger," she whispered between excited moans, "I want this never to end".

"Me either, Sweetheart," he whispered back, driving in and out of her steadily. Soon, she felt her orgasm approaching, felt that wonderful tingling in her belly. Again his ESP kicked in and he quickened the pace a bit. Only seconds later, her inner muscles clenched around his hard shaft and spasmed powerfully, keeping a grip with her muscles so that his cock felt like it was surrounded by a fist. It did a lot for his own quickly approaching relief. As his thrusts became faster and harder, he only hoped he wouldn't hurt her. But her facial expression spoke only of pleasure - immense pleasure. Panting hard, waves of pure satisfaction still rocking through her body, she kept her eyes closed and clung tightly to his body. Seeing and feeling her spasming, trembling body triggered a hot stream of millions of tiny, happy sperm through the pipe of his penis. With a very male, husky yell he let go and shot his cum deep inside her. Then he stilled their movements, wanting both of them to feel the throbbing of his cock between her tight walls.

Surprised, she forced her eyes open, clenching once more and milking the last drops from him. Then she went limp in his arms. He pulled her closer to his chest, placing kisses across her sweaty, flushed face. Unable to move even a bit, she snuggled even closer and mumbled, "I think I need some rest now. Put me in bed, please." Complying instantly, he moved their still joined bodies through the kitchen and upstairs toward the bedroom. Approaching the huge bed, he lowered them carefully onto the mattress, then slipped slowly out of her. Gingerly rolling her to her side, he spooned her from behind, one arm under her neck, the other draped at her belly. She sighed contentedly and took that hand and entwined their fingers. Snuggling her body closer to him she muttered, "Thanks, Ranger… that was one hell of a moving, wasn't it?"

He smiled against her unruly hair and replied playfully, "Of course, you're right, Babe… more in the next chapter, hmmm?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Watcher - Chapter 5**

With a last scowl at Manoso's lovely house in the rear-view mirror, the Watcher left the too lovely streets of the too fucking nice outskirt of Trenton behind him. He'd have to come back soon, but first he'd go back to the Burg where he just knew how to kill two birds with one stone. Food and pharmacy - the latter was the most important of the two in his mind. Yeah, something to get rid of the annoying itching and something to cool down the hot pain in his ankle. Then he'd have several sweet, fat, tasty cakes and a large amount of caffeine that would be very welcome too. Pulling the van around the last corner onto Elmer Street, he noticed with dismay that the parking lot he'd used earlier wasn't vacant anymore. It was full, as was the next 150 yards on either side of the road. It couldn't be true! Either he'd have to go to the mall where he knew there was another pharmacy or he'd have to hobble too far for his comfort. Shit, when was he going to get a break? The last 24 hours had been a nightmare. Groaning, he chose the option that took the least effort, which meant he'd do the fucking necessary errands right there.

Finally getting a remote parking space, he carefully got out and made his ungainly way across the curb. Come on, he urged himself on, just another 100 yards and relief will be in reach. When his hand reached for the doorknob of the pharmacy he froze in place. At least ten people stood next to the counter, chattering about the last grapevine rumor. So much for privacy, thank you very much, he thought sourly. What to do? A fine sheen of perspiration appeared on his forehead and other not so public areas. Making a swift decision, he walked to the counter before he could change his mind and asked sheepishly for the druggist. Everyone's head turned toward him in curiosity. Straightening his spine in an attempt to appear larger than he actually was and to give himself self-confidence, he looked around as if to say, 'What? Have you never seen a man looking for a private talk with a druggist?' The crowd must have got the message because they turned back to their talk except for one of them who eyed him up and down before pointing behind the counter where a thick curtain separated the public from the private area and calling out in a loud voice, "Hey Dan! You've got a customer!"

With a short, grateful nod, the Watcher lumbered toward the curtain as the head of a nearly bald, apparently middle-aged man peeked through them. Spotting him quickly as the announced customer, Dan pointed a finger at him and motioned the Watcher to follow him. The Watcher gladly did so, panting heavily for good measure. Dan led him to the only chair where the Watcher eased his aching body into the seat gratefully. "So, I see you've got trouble with your feet?" Dan immediately began to chat. "Let me see," the druggist went on as he reached for the Watcher's injured foot, taking the sock and the shoe off. "Yep, that's quite swollen," he noted idly. "Does it hurt?" he asked casually as he squeezed right at the most sensitive spot.

"Yeaaah," the Watcher squeaked pained.

"Ahhh, yes, I'll see what I can find. Be right back," mumbling thoughtfully the druggist vanished through an adjoining door toward the back of the shop. Oh God, the Watcher groaned, why didn't you just go for a kahuna or, much better maybe, for voodoo? It couldn't go much worse, could it? Faster than expected, Dan reappeared with a small bottle and a bandage in his hands. "Stretch your leg straight, please," he resumed chatting sociably. "I'm Dan, by the way," he went on, carefully placing a nasty looking liquid from the bottle on the Watcher's ankle. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Name's the Wa… is Werner. Nice to meet you." He managed to say, cussing at himself inwardly for being so foolish to lose control of his thoughts so easily.

"Hey Werner," said Dan absently, busy wrapping up the injured ankle. "Nice to meet you too." As soon as Dan finished his task, the Watcher's ankle felt better. The bottle seemed to hold magic liquid. As if reading his mind, Dan simply nodded, "Yep, that's really good stuff. You have to use it at least twice a day and you'll get well in a few days." The Watcher heaved himself from the chair, gingerly testing his weight on his ankle. Delighted at the result, he told Dan how grateful he was.

When he made no move to go, Dan shot him a questioning look. "Umh…" the Watcher started, "It seems… I've got another… umh… problem. I'm wondering if you could help me out there, too…" he trailed off.

"And what other problem would that be?" Dan asked curiously.

The Watcher blushed lightly, "It's sort of… private… you know?" he answered hesitantly.

"No, I don't know. Need condoms?" Dan replied, noticing with slight satisfaction the perspiration appearing on the other man's face.

"No, as a matter of fact… not yet anyway. See, I've got pimples on my…" he debated whether to tell the druggist or not, but Dan had already helped him so much that he decided to just spill it and to hell with the consequences. "On my privates... you know… they're itching so bad… and I really want to get rid of them… the pimples, I mean," he finished embarrassed, not knowing what to expect from Dan. Fuck, he'd never felt so exposed by another man.

Dan smiled knowingly and forced him back on the chair, demanding softly with a clinical touch in his voice, "So show me your little problem, please."

Embarrassed, the Watcher shifted in his seat, and blushed once more, considering the idea that Dan would know about his, umh, his small cock. "I don't know about that. How about you give me just a cream or powder or whatever…?"

Dan shook his head vehemently "No, that isn't going to happen, Werner. Just so you know, there are a lot of different possible causes for your problem. Just imagine what would happen if I gave the wrong medication! Your cock might shrivel for good?! No, if you want my help you have to show me," he said in a calm but convincing voice. Reluctantly the Watcher opened the button and zipper of his fly, and pulled his pants down his hips. Quickly hiding a expression of pity, Dan turned to get a magnifying glass then knelt before the Watched and eyed the damage closely. More than embarrassed at the odd situation, the Watcher chose to aim his eyes on the ceiling. Suddenly he felt Dan's hand on his balls, then at the base of his cock, stroking almost softly across the itching area. He jerked with a start but Dan had withdrawn his hand already. Then he got up and scratched his bald head thoughtfully. "Hmmm, I think I know how you got yourself in that mess. You did it to yourself, didn't you?"

"What do you think you're asking?" the Watcher wanted to know, relieved the inspection was obviously over and frantically shoving his little package back in his pants.

Still scratching his bald head Dan told him coolly, "I suppose you been jerking off a lot lately, Werner?"

"Yes," the Watcher answered honestly. Could it get worse? No, he reassured himself, it was already his worst humiliation ever.

"Hmmm, well, I understand and I just know the perfect solution." Dan turned again to go through the adjoining door. After a couple of minutes ticked by without Dan coming back, the Watcher got even more uneasy, if that was even possible. Staring impatiently at the door where the druggist had vanished, he wished only for an end to the horrible day. But he couldn't have it yet. First, he'd have to wait for Dan, then he'd go to the bakery and then… then he'd have a nice, little nap at his place, right after a shower of course. Measured footsteps interrupted his internal musings. Expectantly, he lifted his eyes to meet Dan's, who was waving a small box triumphantly in his hand. "Yep, Werner baby, I've got it. Didn't need it for a long time so it took me a while to find it."

"Oh yes, good," the Watcher sighed with relief. "What do I have to do with it?"

"I'll show you," Dan said casually. "Take your clothes off again." The Watcher shook his head in disbelief. "It's your choice," Dan said, pretending to retreat to the other room slowly. "I promise you it won't hurt and you'll feel better instantly, and the itching will stop within the next hour."

Reluctant, but convinced, the Watcher did the button and zipper off thing again as Dan knelt in front of him. Carefully, as if not to touch his odd customer, Dan pushed his right hand into a surgical glove and took a spoon of cream out of the box. With careful movements, he covered the affected area with the cream, mumbled, lost in his work, "Watch it, Werner, you've got to do it every two hours 'til the pimples are gone, which should be within the next twenty-four hours. If not, come back, please. I'd love to help you again."

Somehow, the Watcher got the strange impression the druggist guy must be gay, or at least bisexual. After Dan had finished he drug his clothes on in a hurry and rose. "Thank you so much, Dan, for all your help."

"You're welcome buster. You're sure, you don't need condoms too?"

"Like I said before, not at the moment." The Watcher said, embarrassed again.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the counter in a few," Dan muttered absently, shoving him gently through the curtains. Twenty eyes turned in his direction as he entered the public area again. Forcing a companionable smile on his face, he placed his hip against the counter and waited, avoiding the others completely. After an odd moment of silence, the grapevine chatterers went to their own businesses again and Dan came out from behind the curtains. With a slight smile on his thin lips, he pressed several buttons on the cash register and said loudly, for everyone to hear, "Thirty-five dollars, please, Werner."

The Watcher cringed inwardly but handed over his credit card. Thank God, he wasn't well known in the Burg. Hey, he wasn't well known anywhere at all. With a straight face he signed the bill, tipped Dan royally, thanked him again, and walked toward the door without looking back hoping for a quick, inconspicuous escape. No such luck, because Dan called loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Hey, Werner, you forgot this!" The Watcher turned around and saw a small foil pack sailing his way. Catching it almost gracefully, he shot a glance at it. Hmmm, a pack of surgical gloves, containing ten gloves; might be helpful at the least. He granted Dan another nod and left the great intimidation behind him.

Once outside he exhaled deeply and walked with newly established buoyancy to the bakery next door. As he got inside, his mouth watered instantly. The bitch sure knew how to live! He's never, ever seen so many appealing tidbits at once! When the nice, little old lady behind the counter asked him what he'd like to have, he nearly melted on the spot. After choosing four different pieces, he got to the percolator and selected the largest size mug, with sugar AND cream of course. After filling up on the much needed caffeine dose, he went to the cashier, already sipping carefully at the straw. After paying for the goodies, he happily waved the white bag and turned left toward his car. Not a problem this time he realized with pleasure. Hell, it was worth the immense effort and the unbelievable humiliation.

Ranger woke with a start. Noting it was still bright outside because he hadn't pulled the blinds down earlier, he figured it was time to get up anyway. Not that he was used to taking a nap, but with Steph… well, that was a whole other thing. She lay there so peaceful, so beautiful, embraced in his arms He hadn't the slightest intention of waking her up. Carefully, he unentangled their bodies and got up. After a quick shower, he moved back into the bedroom, almost stumbling over Steph's clothes still crushed in the huge bags. He dressed rapidly in black shorts and a tight, black t-shirt, trying not to wake her. He needed a bit of time to himself to consider some things. On the top of that list was the replica of his privates. He already knew - or rather he thought he knew - that Tank was the one to blame for the extraordinary house-warming gift. He was the only one of the guys who'd seen Ranger naked, and not just in a shower. No, Tank had seen him in action, many of years ago during what Ranger thought of as his former life. And it would be Tank's style, he added silently, his suspicions mounting. Yeah, Tank was definitely in for a little pain, as soon as possible. That would be that very day if he had any say about it. Hell, he'd get Tank. First things first, he thought, as he headed for the kitchen.

Opening the door of the fridge, he eyed the marzipan creation more closely, even turning it around as if to find some clue or sign as to its origin. Sighing, he put it back, not really happy about not find anything telltale. At least Steph liked it. He'd have to have a closer look at the creation on a daily basis. Knowing her quite well, he guessed it wouldn't last longer than three days. Tops. Well, that reminded him of their earlier encounter. Sighing again, but this time lost in fond memories of her beautiful body pressed against his, in the same spot where he was standing in front of the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of water. After a long swallow, he picked up the phone and hit a speed dial for Tank's number. On the second ring, Tank answered with a growled, "Yo, boss."

"As you noticed so nicely… Yo, it's me. Just one question. Which one of you had the fucking idea?" Ranger asked in a commanding tone, not bothering with more information.

"Umh… what do you mean?" Tank asked meekly, purposely avoiding the issue. He'd known Ranger would call him. In fact, he'd been wondering what was taking him so long.

"You know damn well what I mean. Don't beat around the bush. Just spill!" Ranger replied, getting more impatient by the second. "My dear friend Tank," he said in a forced calm voice, "I know you're the one, the one who's most responsible for my woman sneaking around the fridge, more than necessary… for my taste anyway."

"Umh… boss," Tank stuttered, "It really wasn't my idea at first…" he protested, stalling time to save his ass.

"And who's idea was it smart-ass?" barked Ranger, getting impatient again.

"I really dunno, boss, you have to ask the other guys because I wasn't involved in the beginning. When I got around to searching for a house-warming gift you and the Bombshell at all, they'd already come up with a few ideas." Tank admitted finally. Quite meekly, he added sighing, " Yeah, I gave them a little assistance…"

"About the size I suppose…" Ranger replied, his voice strained with annoyance. "This isn't the last word about this, smart-ass! Personally I think you turned into an… an asshole, my dear good friend," he spat sarcastically at the earpiece and then disconnected the call without another word, leaving Tank stunned.

Considering his options, he decided some cooling-off time was in order. Yeah, running several miles would surely cool down his temper. He might just do that.

Meanwhile, the Watcher arrived back at his place. Looking forward to a shower, he hummed on his way to the bathroom, then suddenly realized he couldn't have a shower. Not with the bandage and the healing cream on different body parts. Shit, he'd have to be content with a washcloth. Well, better than nothing, he admitted silently. After cleaning himself up as well as he could given the odd situation, he crawled into his lonely bed and covered his body with the sheets. As soon as he laid down and got comfortable, he was off into dreamland. Not a single thought about horny bitches or pharmacies crossed his sleeping mind, but dreams about sunny islands and barely clad women did.

Three hours later, the Watcher woke up. Feeling disorientated at first, he realized he was in his own apartment. Relieved, he sunk back to the pillow and considered what to do first. The itching between his legs reminded him of the cream he had to use every two hours. Glancing at the clock at the bedside table, he saw he was already an hour late. Hurriedly, he went into the bathroom and reapplied the new cream with a glove. A moment later, satisfied as the itching stopped instantly, the thought of his boss occurred him. Fuck, he'd have to call him. Right. What the hell, better to get it over with. Seating himself on the bed, he reached for the phone and hit the first speed dial button. Inwardly prepared for a little pain, he waited for his boss to answer. On the fifth ring, someone picked up the phone and said… nothing. All he got was heavy breathing.

"Umh… it's me, boss," he said calmly.

"I see," was the only answer he got.

"I've got good news and bad news. Which one you want to hear first?" he asked, feeling quite brave.

"I don't care. Spill it."

"Well, I found Manoso…" the Watcher replied, suddenly not feeling so heroic anymore.

"About time, wouldn't you say?" his boss answered dryly. "What else?"

"I've got also some really good records… I know you'll like them." Excited breathing followed, then nothing. "The bad thing is," he continued meekly, "Manoso found the equipment I scattered all over the place…"

"Which place?" his boss wanted know.

"His girlfriend's place, in fact." That little twist probably got his boss's total attention.

"All recorded I suppose?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm a pro," he answered smugly. "She really is… umh… you'll see."

"Sounds good. Send them over quickly! What else?"

Stalling for time and hoping he would get off the hook eventually, he told his boss that he'd found Manoso's place by following them. Delighted, his boss audibly clapped his hands, rubbing them in anticipation. "I just knew it. You always get your man, don't you?"

Exhaling a deep, relieved breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the Watcher replied casually, "Should I bring him in? Or would you prefer I kill him?"

"Bring him in. You wouldn't want to deprive me of the joy of killing him with my own hands, now would you?"

"Okay."

"So hurry up and send those records over… yeah, and keep me posted." With that he disconnected.

Yeah, great, the Watcher thought. Now he'd have to copy the records because he wanted them for himself too. Quickly he heaved his body off the bed and went to his entertainment center. Selecting a couple of blank CD's, he pushed the recorded tape into the drive and hit the buttons for burning them all at once. With satisfaction, he watched the fast cycling records and found him reaching for his groin. Oh no, he forbid himself the desired satisfaction. Dan had said tomorrow. He would wait, even if it hurt so much.

Waking up after a well needed, and nice, little nap, Steph found herself alone in the huge bed. Stretching and lolling shamelessly, feeling refreshed and satisfied beyond belief, she got up and headed for a shower. Doing all the necessary things a girl needed to do, she dressed in comfortable sweat-pants and an oversized top. Eyeing the large amount of bags with her clothes she sighed deeply and decided to get the inevitable over with and stuff all of her belongings in Ranger's big walk-in closet. Two hours later, she smiled in satisfaction. Yep, all done. Very proud of herself, she glanced around the beautiful room with new, happy thoughts. Her new home, hopefully for a very long time if not forever, with the man she loved deeply. Then she began to wonder where Ranger was. Maybe she should look for him.

The next day, in the evening

The Watcher, standing almost invisible in the shadows across the road from Manoso's house, rubbed his hands in delight. After being so unfortunate the prior day, he watched as Manoso and his bitch pulled out of the subterranean garage in a black, shining BMW. Yeah, his chance had arrived. As they turned out of sight, he sauntered toward the front door. Pretending to ring the bell and waiting for anyone to open the door, his eyes roamed around the neighborhood. Well, nothing seemed out of normal that he could see. Knowing there would be heavy security installed, he moved cautiously to the garage. Being an expert in B&E for nearly twenty years, he figured the garage would be easier to enter. Carefully he examined the lock there and then quickly inserted a key from a whole bunch he'd brought along that seemed like it might fit the lock. Yeah, the third one did.

He got in and quickly closed the door behind him. Standing in the dimness of a large parking area with only one small window in the opposite direction, he took in his surroundings. Hell, there was space for at least ten cars by his guess. Spotting the door leading to the house on the right, he knew he'd have to be very cautious from that moment on. Knowing absolutely nothing about the security system in particular, he closely eyed everything. After an hour of hard work, cussing, and a lot of sweat bubbling across his face, he finally entered the house. He wiped off the drops of sweat and impatiently started a closer inspection. Thank God, the empty house wasn't lit as dark as the garage. He hurried on, knowing he wouldn't have too much time. They could come back at any time. Therefore, he decided to place his equipment in the most important rooms first. That meant the kitchen, bedroom, and living room. The rest could wait. He gotten the best stuff money could buy. He really wouldn't like to see Manoso find them again and, even worse, destroy them as he had two days ago. The Watcher found the rooms he was looking for and placed the tiny microphones and digital cameras, carefully hiding them behind lamps, counters, and other unsuspicious furnishings.

Utterly content, he was in the dark kitchen when he noticed the lights from a car flickering through the windows. Standing in the shadows of the room, he watched the car pull up at the curb and immediately started toward the back door. Silently, he stepped into the garage and hid behind one of the SUV's, but then… nothing happened. Listening intently for any noise, he heard the car speeding away. Obviously someone had dropped someone else off. And that someone else wouldn't enter the house through the garage. Relieved, he strained his ears, listening carefully to every noise he could catch. After he heard a key turning in the lock of the main door, he waited several minutes to be sure. Then he opened the door of the garage and slipped through, closing it behind him quietly and hurrying toward his car.

Damn, Steph thought as she entered the house, there was always a job getting in the way. God knew when Ranger would be back that night. Already feeling lonely, she sighed deeply and headed straight for the kitchen. It had been such a wonderful evening - a great dinner at Rossini's, both of them celebrating her move in… and then the call. She knew how important his business was and she really didn't want to give into the disappointment… but still… she hadn't been happy about the interruption when his cell phone rang. Well, she could do something to enjoy herself at least.

Hmmmm, what to do first? Yeah, another glass of wine would be a good start, but where to find it? At first, she searched the fridge. Ranger's replica, still standing in the same spot as the day before, got her complete, undivided attention. Reluctantly drawing her hungry gaze away from it, she looked around for more wine, but she felt another desperate need to look at the wondrous, undoubtedly tasty work of art again. Making a quick decision, she took it out and placed it carefully on the counter. As for the wine… she should've known it. So much for being always prepared… hehehe. Even Batman wasn't prepared for everything. Slightly disappointed, she went for the cellar, hoping there'd be a rack of wine bottles. One rack? Hell, she found six huge racks, containing at least two hundred bottles. Good to know, she thought, and selected one of them at random.

Back in the kitchen, she uncorked the bottle and searched for an appropriate glass. Not finding one, she thought, what the hell, she'd settle for the bottle. Taking the bottle and the marzipan sculpture with her, she walked into the bedroom and positioned both of the appealing items on her bedside table. Then she undressed, tossing her clothes on the floor carelessly. Not bothering much with her choice of nighties, she threw on a skimpy one. More and more annoyed with every minute that ticked by, she settled both pillows against the head of the bed, making his missing presence as comfortable as possible. Yeah, she yawned, maybe reading would keep her from falling asleep too soon. As she reached for the magazine, also lying on the bedside table, she had to lick her lips.

At first she reached for the bottle and took a long guzzle of it. Encouraged once more, she placed the marzipan cock on her lap, tracing along the fine lines of the creation with her fingertips. No, she decided, a marzipan penis. NO, it wouldn't arouse her. She was not that far gone. Then she caught herself licking her lips and felt the wetness beginning between her legs. Taking another sip of the wine, she slowly caressed her body. First, she fondled her breasts, the nipples remarkably hard and aching for Ranger's touch. But he wasn't available. Shit, she thought, his hands and mouth would be much better… her hands went south, quickly reaching her point of desire. Gently, she stroked along her soaked folds. Her other hand lifted the replica and her tongue darted out to lick at the tip. She moaned softly, taking pleasure in the sweet savor of the marzipan and the motion of her other hand, which now parted her inner lips and began circling her clit.

Greedily, she licked at the marzipan tip and took it in her mouth completely. Ahhhh, she thought as a loud moan escaped her throat, nearly caught in there. Squirming her whole body, she inserted her middle finger into her hot opening. Ahhh, too damn short, she thought in frustration, then withdraw the finger and continued to squeeze her aching clit. Would the marzipan melt inside her if she…? What the hell, she'd try. Tossing the sheets off her body, she slid down into a lying position and spread her legs wide.

As she carefully tried to insert the marzipan cock, she felt the hard rectangle base of the creation scratching painfully against her inner thighs. Shit, she couldn't wait anymore, but it wasn't working out exactly like she planned. Looking around hastily for something helpful, her eyes came to rest upon the pillows. Quickly stuffing both pillows underneath her ass, she tried again. With both of her hands, she pushed the almost steely evidence of desire into her pussy slowly. As her tight walls closed completely around the entire length she put one hand back on her clit. Then she began to move her hands, with slow, rocking movements, circling and rubbing the swollen nub, pushing steadily back and forth, careful to keep her thighs as wide apart as possible. A soft cry escaped her lips and she had to close her eyes. "Ahhhh… Jesus," she moaned loudly, savoring the sensations coursing through her body. Not quite Ranger, but not a bad substitute. She have to ask the guys where to get such things. If she only had three hands... she really could use tender fingers on her breasts.

Ranger reached the house after dropping off a struggling, screaming, and generally badly behaved skip at the station and went straight for the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, he drank half of the cold liquid. Not until he lowered the bottle did he see the empty spot where only a few hours earlier the replica of his cock had sat. Well, he thought, lets see what Steph's doing. Could be interesting, he hoped, already feeling himself begin to harden. Wiping the sweat from his face and neck, he took the steps two at a time and opened the bedroom door soundlessly. Mildly surprised at the scene before his eyes, he took in the whole picture attentively. His woman positioned on her back, ass resting higher than her upper body, legs spread wide apart, almost a split. One hand pushing the marzipan cock in a steady, slow rhythm, the other cradling her breasts alternately. And all the while, moaning excitedly and tossing her head to and fro on the bed.

Having trouble suppressing his own moans, he quickly undressed. Freeing his rock-hard penis before it exploded, he tiptoed soundlessly toward the bed. With almost trembling legs, he knelt beside the bed and bent his head between her legs. Hovering just above her pussy, he hesitated only seconds before his tongue darted out and licked her clit. That touch rewarded him with a surprised yelp, followed by a panted, "Oh God… you're back… glad…"

"I am, Babe… and I'm going to take over if you don't mind…"

"Jesus… no… please, hurry… so close…" she whispered.

In a swift, graceful motion he placed himself on the bed, right between her legs. He took her hand and together they pulled out the substitute. Instantly he covered her slick folds with his mouth, licked her inner lips, then sucking her clit in his mouth, fondling the sensitive skin gently with his teeth, at the same time inserting two long, greedy fingers in her well-prepared opening. She screamed in pleasure, tightened her walls around his fingers, and dug her fingers almost painfully into his upper arms. Her whole body spasmed and trembled. He couldn't wait anymore. With record-breaking quickness, he got on top of her and plunged in between her still clenching walls, prolonging her orgasm. Incredible, he thought, as he felt her inner muscles spasming tightly around his throbbing length, imprisoning his penis inside her as if she never wanted to let go.

"God… Ranger… please…" she breathed heavily, holding him in a tight embrace.

"What, please, Honey?" he demanded softly, already knowing what she pleaded for. Guessing he wouldn't last long either, he rocked his hips against hers in fast, hard motions, appreciating the elevated position of her hips. He didn't bother to be gentle. He hammered in and out, and he applied the hardest pressure he could muster.

"Yeah… just like this… God… faster," she urged him on, squeezing her walls around him more and more.

"Alright, Honey… as you wish…" he muttered, his voice strained. He really didn't need any encouragement. Already, he felt his balls tighten - felt the hot stream coursing through his cock. He pulled almost out and pushed back hard to the hilt, groaning uncontrollably, spattering his juice against her womb, and driving her over the edge again. Adding another, stronger orgasm to the still ongoing one. The minute he came, she clasped his body tightly and cried out his name over and over. Then she went limp in his arms.

When he could move again, he turned them on their sides, pulling his penis out of her. "Not yet, please," she whispered quietly, still panting, trying to catch her breath. Tenderly wiping away the sweat from her face, he pushed back in slowly. Wrapping his arms around her, he tucked her head to his shoulder and whispered lovingly, "Whatever you want, Babe. Love you."

She opened her eyes with an effort and stroked his face gently. "I know, baby, love you too. You know, you just gave the longest orgasm I ever had."

He smiled. "Is that so?" At her confirming nod, he whispered, "Then I'm glad I'm the one. Guess we need to ask the guys where they got that marzipan creation, shall we?"

"Yeah," she yawned. "Considered that earlier. Ask them as soon as possible." With that sleepy statement, she cuddled her body as close as she could against his inviting warm, strong body and drifted off into dreamland.

Shit, he thought, that meant he'd have to have an entirely different talk with Tank than the one he'd planned. He sighed and closed his eyes, let her quiet, steady breaths lull him into a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Watcher – Chapter 6 

Once again, the Watcher couldn't believe his luck as he turned on the video player to find out whether the records of the just installed equipment would work. He'd almost suspected it wouldn't work, but hey, he'd just caught a perfect view of Manoso standing in the kitchen intending to retrieve a bottle of water out of the fridge, and then pause as if something had changed his mind. Given the dim light there he couldn't see every detail but it had to be sufficient. Even the squeak of the fridge being closed was audible. He rubbed his hands in glee then watched Manoso exiting the kitchen, obviously in a hurry. Something must have happened he wasn't aware of. But what was it? Whatever, he'd catch the other man either in the living room or in the bedroom later.

Hitting a few buttons to show the living room, the Watcher found nothing there but darkness. Okay, now for the bedroom. A few seconds later the screen showed Manoso closing the bedroom door noiselessly behind him; after a surprised look on his face he stripped off quickly. Eagerly to see what Manoso was seeing, he switched to another camera, being rewarded with a blow up of the bed where Manoso's bitch was about to masturbate. To MASTURBATE? Holy cow, the Watcher thought, do these people never get enough? Almost automatically his fingers typed a few short commands on the keyboard, zooming the camera in at the biggest zoom possible. His eyes already glued to the screen, he was rewarded with the sight of the bitch kneading her breasts alternately with one hand while the other shoved a peculiar object in and out of her pussy.

He couldn't find out what it was yet, and he didn't really have to wonder long because that certain view alone brought his own sex to life again. Just in time Manoso's disgusting large, erected cock came into view - shocking huge because of the blow-up focus - the Watcher's beginning erection died a painful death. God, how he hated that man! Not only he beat him at a multiple in size and thickness, no, he was about to destroy his life or at least what he thought could be an pleasant early retirement somewhere nice and warm. Not to mention that Manoso already had destroyed the equipment placed in the bitch's apartment.

In amazement he watched Manoso bending his head between the bitches's wide apart stretched thighs, obviously licking her pussy. Fuck, he couldn't see it closely; only assume what the other man was doing. Straining his ears he was reduced to only listening to snippets of conservation, accompanied by loud moans from the bitch that overlaid any other spoken words. Then he was forced to see something that his eyes couldn't comprehend at first. Together the sex crazed couple pulled out of her pussy something that looked a lot like a man's privates… obviously made of marzipan! Considering the huge size it must be a replica of Manoso's. The Watcher's eyes dreaded to fall out of their sockets; he'd never in his life seen anything like that.

Then, as the poor substitute was carelessly put away on the bedside table, he had to watch how Manoso treated his sexmate. Not being bothered anymore by the sight of that annoyingly fact sticking out rock-hard between the other man's legs, the Watcher relaxed slightly. Even his own penis grew hard again. Thankfully those twenty-four hours had relapsed along with the itching so the Watcher felt actually safe. Safe to get into action again… Hurriedly he fumbled with his zipper that just now decided to jam. Damned, he cursed with ferocity, surely he couldn't be so out of luck again? Keeping his eyes close to the screen and pulling on his zipper frantically, he was almost out of his mind. Not for anything - he would not miss the grand finale; he was going for the live act. Hehehe, he laughed evilly; he was going to watch the re-runs many times anyway.

Finally the zipper gave up just in time to the bitch's climax, triggered by Manoso's experienced hands and tongue. Damn woman must have been close already, who knows how long she'd been on it before both men had come into the picture. Well, at least he was the hidden audience, free of charge and everything on tape to watch them whenever he wanted to. The Watcher witnessed in fierce anticipation as Manoso plugged his fucking huge cock into the bitch; at the same time the Watcher wrapped two fingers around his tiny, hard evidence of horniness. Nastily he laughed about their stupidity. They thought they'd gotten rid of him. Shoving aside every other thought, he concentrated on jerking off. Given to the position they used he couldn't see much of that action, which the unsuspecting couple provided for a private audience, but the noises he heard from the speakers were enough to fan his own desire… the faster he moved his fingers, the more his whole body tensed. He was going to be finished, way ahead of the couple doing the performance for him without even knowing that little, yet compromising, fact.

Since the Watcher had been sitting on his bed he didn't have any tissues or anything helpful in reach, so as his sperm shot out in a wide arch, every drop he released landed on his pillow. Helplessly his gaze followed the tiny stream; in the last second he tried to change the direction only to direct the last drops on the bedside table. At this very moment the Watcher didn't care about the mess he'd created. Out of breath, he sank down exhausted, and shifted into a comfortable position. Once again he'd fallen into the spell of people coupling on-screen. He had a suspicion it wasn't going to be the last time; especially not with these two sex fiends.

Cradled in Ranger's arms, warm and comfortable and with a certain sense of safety, Stephanie woke up; startled by the sunlight that cast its bright light in their bedroom through double-glassed windows. Ugh, she thought, guess none of us thought of pulling down the blinds last night. Wonder why? She carefully turned around to avoid the sun teasing her eyes; intending to fall asleep again when her half-closed eyes caught sight of the marzipan creature sitting innocuously on her bedside table. Fond memories wormed its way slowly, teasingly throughout her body, and her eyes snapped open all the way. Even though it looked slightly worn out; its edges smoothed by… uh… using it… the gadget still could be used again, right?

On a location several miles away – a seeded one – the Watcher stirred, too; after a few wiggles realizing that his pillow was determined to stick to his head. For a few minutes he tried to get rid of it, but the wretched thing stuck to his hair no matter how he attempted to lose it. Not that he'd mourn any loss of his ashen hair a lot, but ripping off a large chunk of it wasn't an option either; he'd be too recognizable with a bald patch. Considering his options for a second – with his boss firmly in mind - he bolted for the bathroom, the pillow sticking to his head like super-glue. As he was lathering both his hair and the pillow in a desperate attempt with Pantene ProV's 2-in-1 shampoo to get rid of what he now was certain to be his own freakin' sperm he also heard the telltale of a couple about to have hot, loud sex on the screen.

Mumbling a rather rude course he hurried back to the bedroom, soon realizing he'd turned on the volume as loud as possible before he fell into an exhausted sleep, otherwise he'd missed another show because he'd been so fucking tired, which he was still, but the prospect of real-life porn spun him into action. He knew it'd be as mag as always; it'd sacrifice looking ridiculous and soaking wet - which no one ever was to see – with the darn pillow currently residing on the back of his neck. He'd only gotten this far yet.

He just got into position on his bed when the bitch slid the marzipan replica beneath the covers, moaning in anticipation. For the love of God, lift the covers, please???

Replica firmly in hand… umh… settled nicely between her legs, Stephanie turned to an assumedly still sleeping Ranger. She couldn't have been more wrong. He'd followed her every movements since she'd stirred, hoping for an incentive to fuck her brainless once again. Despite the overload of sex for two days in a row, he couldn't get enough of her. Whatever she had on mind was going to be fine with him as long as it involved her hot pussy…

Ranger turned to her, and grabbing her ass cheeks to pull her close so she could feel his growing need. He then was more than taken aback when his own hard-on met an unyielding hard stick protruding from his desired spot. Before his brain was able to wrap around that unknown intrusion, her giggle caught him off-guard. Stephanie rolled on her back with a wicked grin firmly plastered on her face.

"Tada!" she announced, and with a flourish she lifted the sheets, revealing Ranger's artificial privates jutted out between her legs.

Grounding out a low growl, Ranger recovered fast. Unplugging the fake with a quick flick of his fingers and climbing on top of her seemed to happen at once. At least that's how it occurred to Stephanie, but the bigger surprise was yet to come. Her eyes widened in complete astonishment while her mouth opened to form an ideal 'O' when Ranger's shaft pressed past her entrance, filling her with the hard proof of his lust, and simultaneously popped the replica between her lips. It fit perfectly the 'O'.

"Suck it", he demanded hoarsely, "Or I won't move."

It didn't need any more convincing for her to comply with her lover's wishes; her willing mouth swallowed several inches of the marzipan, her legs wrapped around his hips, her body moved in synch with the pace he set. Both his cocks moved in and out of her various orifices in an exciting, fast-toward-orgasm-building speed. If Ranger's frantic movements and Stephanie's gasps were any indication, it wouldn't take a long time for them to fly over the edge.

Ranger watched with growing fascination how smoothly that candy toy slipped to and fro between her lips, and even though his cock felt just fine were it was right now, he started to wish it would be even better to switch places. The longer he stared at her sucking mouth, the more jealous he got of his replica. He now needed to be in its place.

"We've got to switch, Babe," he stated in a frenzy, and ignoring her puzzled look, withdrew both cocks and rolled onto his back.

All of a sudden being flipped over, comprehension dawned on Stephanie quickly as she found her head face to face with Ranger's nether regions. Her pussy accepted the quite welcomed ingress of solid, yet slick marzipan at the same time as she wrapped her lips around the real deal. She heard him utter shrill groans when she pushed his shaft deep into the regresses of her throat and began sucking and pumping it good. It sure tasted better than any candy ever could and it was lively as hell, twitching and jerking in her mouth and it sure helped her rushing toward satisfaction that he used the replica with the finesse she'd become so fond of since they'd become lovers. As a matter of fact, he had it down pat when it came to her body; he always knew what she needed, sometimes even before she did. Tonight was no exception; to reach the ultimate goal – which was thorough fulfillment for both their desires – he fucked her hard, almost merciless, with the occasional flick of a finger to her clit.

Ranger drove a hard bargain as he pushed the not anymore loathed replica in and out of Stephanie's wet pussy. The sucking noise it made sped up his lust more than he thought possible; combined with what she did to his cock, he knew release was mere seconds away. To guarantee she'd follow suit, he changed the pattern of his flicking finger to slow until he felt the impending discharge of his sperm on the verge, then he pressed a thumb to her clit, rubbing the engorged nub with wanton force… and let nature go its way.

It worked perfectly. At the pressure of his thumb Stephanie shuddered, then the telltale ripple of climax rolled throughout her body, releasing a fresh flood of pussy juices on his face while he spurted his hot load deep in her throat. He yelled her name as he came… once, twice… he didn't know how often and he didn't care.

At this moment world war 3 could have started and Ranger wouldn't have noticed; the experience was so unbelievable, so great it was mind-boggling. Minutes later both lovers remained in the same position, but their limbs had gone slack; slack in a very satisfying way. It was a delicious state, created only by a perfect performance. He appreciated perfection, especially in business circumstances, but this was beyond perfection… it was other-worldly. Heaven on earth. He truly loved her above all and everyone else.

"Babe", he whispered.

"Mmm," came the murmured response.

"You okay down there?"

"Mmm… overwhelmed."

"So am I. Mind if I withdraw both?"

"Go ahead. I couldn't move if my life depended on it."

He felt the same way, but he'd perfected his life on absolute control of his body and mind and he'd gotten the appropriate training. Not that anyone ever trained him how to maintain control after the absolute, ultimate perfect sex… ever.

Ranger slowly pulled out the replica. It seemed paramount now that he asked Tank where he'd had made it. A raise may be in order, too. Not that he was going to let on why, though. Inspecting it closely, he noticed the width had reduced remarkably, also the length… and it was leaking Stephanie's juices. Stephanie's juices… yum. They were all over his face as well, but there was more, right in front of his face. With short tugs he moved her crotch closer until it was in reach of his tongue, the juncture of her legs an inch away from his face.

Not knowing why Ranger had pulled her up, but trusting it'd be to her advantage and too limp to move on her own anyway, Stephanie just let the flow flowing. She did shriek when his tongue touched her center, felt it enter her entrance, then relaxed when she thought she knew what he was about to do, but she was wrong. Ranger lapping up her juices had an entirely different effect on her. Exhausted as she was, something stirred awake in her loins, something stronger than her body. Her libido came awake with a vengeance.

Ranger noticed it, too; he knew the telltales, knew all of her body. And he loved the effect his actions had on her. While he devoured her pussy with his tongue and was aware of her reaction he planned his next move.

"Sit on my face, Babe," he demanded.

"Oh boy," the Watcher muttered in despair as he concluded where this state of affairs was headed. He knew he definitely shouldn't jerk off again; unless the people on-screen he wasn't used to regular sex – he'd never been. His experiences so far had ranged between using the occasional whore and having an encounter with his fingers while watching porn. That's where his experience ended. And see where it got him? His libido had been on permanent overload ever since he'd accepted that particular case and that seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

Just watching now was premeditated. It'd make another stop at the pharmacy necessary; he just knew it. His eyes grew large as he focused on his targets. For once the angle was perfect, as if posing for an audience. He knew that wasn't the case; Manoso had no idea that his cave had been tinkered with. The Watcher allowed himself a low chuckle for his geniuses, then his whole attention was drawn to the watched.

He settled as comfortably as he could on the bed, given the circumstances of an obviously glued-on pillow allowed and began to do his designated duty - watching. His fascination grew quickly as he was glued to the monitor. Something else grew, too, something he couldn't control. He groaned in defeat, but he couldn't help it. This was much better than anything he'd ever paid for – no porn; no whore could ever reach this stage of perfection. The way the couple on record interacted was no way a professional ever would accomplish. The Watcher was jealous of what Manoso and Plum had; he knew he'd never have that. But damn, he was determined to get as close as possible to heaven by watching his remote 'friends', no matter what it might cost him.

As the bitch placed her pussy backwards on Manoso's face the Watcher rubbed a finger over the very small drop of pre-cum gathered on the tip of his erect penis, with eagerness awaiting the grand finale of this morning's show. Surely, the other man ought to have a limit? He wasn't sure about the woman though; women's limits were, as far as he knew, kind of ad infinitum unless they were sore. He'd bet his sorry ass on that one. Her pussy should be very sore with all the attention it'd gotten since he watched. Still, it glistened with juices, the outer lips still gleaming rosy and inviting… obviously, that was the reason of Manoso eating away at it as if it was his last meal.

Now the bitch fondled her tits; slender fingers circled nipples. They, too, were rosy, though hard as nails the Watcher concluded as she just grazed fingertips across the peaks. She proceeded to knead her own tits while she enjoyed being eaten out by her lover and watching closely over the process of growth her lover's cock did. At first, after being used it'd laid limp, resting on his massive, muscular thigh – another feature of his opponent the Watcher was jealous of – not looking so menacing anymore, but then it started to twitch and gradually grow to its familiar freakin' size. As soon as the other man's shaft was rock-hard the bitch abandoned her tits and bent down, sucking the tip into her mouth.

The Watcher closed his eyes, trying to imagine being on the receiving end. He felt his own shaft nearing the same rock-hard state, close to feel the bitch's lips close over his own tip when he was startled back to reality by a loud gasp issued by Manoso. That guy actually had the audacity to remove his lover from his cock! Had he gone over the deep end? Had his brain been too oxygen-deprived during her sitting on his face? Such a great opportunity and he willingly disapproved of it? More questions formed on the Watcher's dirty mind when Manoso flipped his lover over so that her pussy faced his head.

"I'm not done yet, Babe," the Watcher heard Manoso growling as he latched his lips back on her pussy and took over squeezing her tits. The angle was even better since they switched, the Watcher realized with glee. He now had the front view of the bitch's clit, engorged and glistening whenever Manoso's tongue swept across other parts of her pussy.

Once again the Watcher wished he'd be the one attending services to that bitch. Oh, he'd be so good with what was given; he liked her pussy enough to have a taste of it and let her have a taste of him… He shook his head to clear it; being delusional wouldn't do him any good. His fingers found his own engorged organ; not much bigger than her clit but decidedly harder and began to stroke it in earnest, the images on-screen triggering a fast release. He groaned and panted as he stroke himself, watching with half-closed eyes the events taking place in another part of the city – so close, but yet so far. Though the images provided on the screen were enough for a man like him.

Getting closer to discharge he attuned his senses on listening and hardly watching anymore; his loins tightened at the same time as Plum cried out and shuddered; a climax rushing through _her_ body, a climax rushing through _his_ body and a small rivulet of sperm spattering from his loins. Coming at the same time, he accepted without any regret, was as close as he'd ever come to perfection.

Too exhausted to move or care about anything he observed rather helplessly Manoso sliding Plum's still trembling body down on his own until she was impaled fully on his shaft, which set off a series of climaxes the Watcher simply couldn't bear to watch anymore. He passed out when Manoso tugged one nipple into his mouth.

The last conscious questions the Watcher had before his vitals shut down for the time being was whether his boss would be affected in an equal way once he watched the records, preferably triggering a heart attack? Oh, no, he wouldn't get paid when he died…


	7. Chapter 7

The Watcher – Chapter 7 

It was late afternoon when the Watcher came to; having being knocked out for fourteen hours straight. He woke up with a major hung-over without having had the pleasure of indulging any alcohol at all. His head felt heavy due to the pillow clued to his head and his groin itched like crazy. Sperm seemed to stuck like clue to everything as he tried to move. Feeling as if caught in a mirage, ready to die, he stumbled towards the bathroom, trailing the sheets of the bed behind him as well. A very cautious look into the mirror confirmed that his life sucked. Or his job. He couldn't decide what was worse at the moment. First things first. He couldn't go see the pharmacist with a pillow attached to his head; that wasn't an option. He couldn't get rid of it, either. For the first time since twenty-five years doing this job successfully he was in a serious dilemma. Performing in a shady business like his he couldn't lean on a friend who'd help out. He'd never had one before and his line of business didn't really call for making friends, so there wasn't anyone he could call to assist in an emergency.

Option # 1 was going to be it then: attempt to wash off the pillow under the shower; option # 2: if all failed he'd have the scissors ready to cut off the hair attached to that annoying pillow.

Option # 2 won; one hour later the Watcher stared wearily into the showcase of the pharmacy he'd only visited a couple of days before under most embarrassing circumstances. And here he was again, seeking for help. He took a deep, self-assuring breath and breezed through the door with a confidence he didn't really feel.

The clerk behind the counter gave an excited shriek at the Watcher's appearance before he called out to the back of the store. "The guy with the tiny…" he paused, trying to hide, without much success, the shock at the sight the peculiar customer presented.

The man, unlike the other day, wore his hair shaved close to the scalp, but his other, more significant features - that under different circumstances would've been forgettable in any case – made this customer recognizable. The clerk remembered very well the laughs they all had once he'd left. Too bad the usual gossipers had already left for today; they'd have had a field day.

Recovering from this surprise and recalling acting like a pro was expected from him, the clerk straightened his posture and went into his normal professional mood.

The Watcher had stood stoically through the emotions displayed on the clerk's face and he couldn't say he felt comfortable during those. He shot the clerk an angry look and turned to leave when he felt drawn back by a soothing, professional voice.

"Ah, Werner, you found your way back to my small store! I can't tell you how delighted I am that you did!" Dan hastened to put in as his customer set to leave. He'd heard the clerk acting extremely amateurish and hurried to do serious damage control.

Said customer was torn between the obvious ambitiousness of the druggist who'd done a great job to relief his pains and the rudeness of the clerk and finally his need to find help again won over the given embarrassment. He gave a slight nod and allowed Dan to take his elbow and lead him toward the back of the store.

"Welcome back in my small chamber," Dan said, easing his customer into the only chair. If he found the new hairdo of his customer odd he gave no indication that it'd interfere with his profession. He just didn't mention it; as it was Dan's business policy in general.

Feeling pampered after all he'd gone through, the Watcher still couldn't help but aim his original anger at what he assumed was the owner of the pharmacy.

"I can't say I'm too happy with the performance of your clerk", the Watcher spat out.

"I'm very sorry for that," Dan replied and sighed. "Good staff is hard to get these days; looking for impeccable ones seems to have become impossible. They all want a high salary for providing a quarter of what they're worth actually." He underlined his own troubles with a heavy, meaningful sigh.

"Wouldn't I know that," the Watcher murmured in agreement, wondering at the same time what his boss would make of that conversation.

Dan wasn't a man cut out for meaningless chitchat. He meant business and already had felt uncomfortable being forced to apologize for his staff, so he went straight to business.

"What can I help you with today?" he asked brightly.

"Oh… well, that, yes," the fake Werner replied, avoiding looking up at the druggist, who was towering above him.

"Well?"

"I seem to have caught the same bug as last time," the Watcher coughed out.

Without batting an eyelid Dan squatted in front of him. "Show me."

The Watcher fumbled with the zipper of the pants, eager to get the cure; the thought of undressing before an audience never occurred to him as he pushed his pants past his hips. Once again he would display the family jewels to a stranger. His breath came out in short staccatos as he revealed his problem to Dan.

Out of nowhere Dan's hand appeared and examined his balls, his penis and the area surrounding it very meticulously, and then he shook his head in incomprehension.

"You've got to get yourself a different pastime, Werner. What you seem to be doing is beyond being healthy; if you continue this I'd consider it self-destroying, especially in your condition."

The Watcher picked up on the last statement lightning-quick. "What do you mean 'in my condition'"?

Dan looked taken aback for a second; he hadn't meant to voice his knowledge about what he referred to think of under-minimum-considered sized penises. He recovered quickly though.

"In a physical sense some men are prone to get painful rashes that put them out of circulation in the sense of being able to copulate for a few days if they overdue the… umh… action. Since this is your second visit here I figured you're one of the unfortunate."

"Hmm…" the Watcher grumbled, never having heard of such a physical condition. On the other hand, he was sitting here again with the same problem on his hands… er… currently in Dan's hands. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Dan scratched his head. "You could render yourself unable to perform sex for a long time if not forever if you keep that up." He pointed his index finger to the angry-red shaped crumbled cherry that used to be the head of his customer's penis. "This is a very bad case, my friend."

The Watcher paled visibly. "And you couldn't cure it with your magic remedy?" he asked with an all-consuming sense of dread.

The druggist nodded in serious contemplation. "I might be able to, but I warn you: it's only temporary. If you continue to mistreat yourself you're in serious trouble."

The Watcher hastened to nod in agreement. "I'll have a triple amount of your remedy then." At the druggist's incredulous look, he added quickly. "Just in case because I'm going to leave town in a couple of days."

Dan wasn't convinced if this expression was any indication. He just couldn't figure out this weird guy, but he was a businessman after all. He had to meet ends, too. He calculated fast; reckoning the amount of bucks he could make today would buy half of the necklace his wife had kept an eye on for quite some time and was nagging him into buying it for her.

The Watcher, seeing several notions cross the druggist's face hurried to feather his nest. "I'll give you five hundred for five," he offered, his hand already thrust into the back of his pants.

"Deal," Dan agreed quickly. It was more than he could've hoped for. "I've got to prepare it, though. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes. Make yourself comfortable," he added with a pointed look at his customer's ridiculous privates.

"Uh," the Watcher grunted and zipped up his pants with learned care.

He watched the druggist disappear behind the customary curtains and started to reminisce on a life in the future he wasn't supposed to have. Firstly, he conducted; he couldn't continue watching Manoso and Plum as he used to have without a bucket full of ice water at the ready or at least without an icepack stuck to his groin. Secondly, his dream of the paradise island got sort of diminished due to his alleged condition, so he'd have to be very careful with the remedy.

Lost in thoughts and lost dreams he didn't notice the time that had gone by since he was left alone until Dan returned and handed him the requested large case of salvation with a flourish.

"Werner, be careful, please. It's powerful stuff, but not to be misused or overdosed." He had not a good feeling where Werner was concerned, but it was easy made money and there was _that_ necklace.

"I promise," the Watcher said and pulled out his wallet. He easily counted off five one hundred dollar bills from a bunch of them and handed them over. "Thank you very much, Dan."

"My pleasure, Werner. Good luck then," Dan replied and proceeded to show the Watcher out.

It occurred to Dan once this weird customer was gone that he could've made a lot more.

It never occurred to the Watcher that the weird druggist hadn't used gloves as he examined him. He was just happy to leave the humiliation behind and have a large supply of remedy at his disposal.

_Two days later in the Manoso/Plum household_

"Ranger? You want a bottle of water, too?" Stephanie yelled as she headed down the stairs, short of approaching the kitchen. She was thirsty as hell, hungry like a wolf and deliciously worn out and she was still in her Eva's suit. But thirst was the first she had to squelch, later she'd dwell on running around naked.

"Yes," Ranger yelled back.

Life at Ranger's house had turned out being… interesting, busy as a bee and where sex was concerned… well, that had proved to be magnificent. Not that that had been anything near bad before her moving in, but it had heightened ever since they'd found the housewarming gift. Though that piece, sadly, had literally melted, their lovemaking sessions still had improved without it. Maybe it was the secure location, the safety she felt here; she didn't care what it was. For the first time in her life she was genuinely happy.

"No, don't, Babe," Ranger yelled again, his words chased by his footfalls on the stairs.

Stephanie opened the fridge with one hand, blindly grabbing a bottle of water from its customary place. "What's wrong?" she asked and turned around in confusion as she heard Ranger approaching shortly after his second yell.

Ranger paled when he saw the fridge's door standing wide open. "It should've come as a surprise," he whispered as he beckoned to the open door of the fridge.

"Huh?" Once again Stephanie turned in confusion and took a closer look. Her gaze swept over the shelves of the fridge, found nothing out of the ordinary and turned her head back. As she did so her eyes caught on the egg section. Instead of eggs, though, ten replicas of her lover's privates stood like ten brave soldiers in a line and the shelf was lowered so they could fit.

"Oh. My. God." She squealed in surprise when her brain comprehended what her eyes perceived.

"It _is_ a surprise then," Ranger dryly observed, his eyes turning dark.

"Holy fucking moly, yes! Oh boy…" her eyes, in turn, adopted that sapphire shade of blue she always developed when she was aroused.

He loved that and it never ceased to arouse him, too. His cock twitched and stood to proud attention, taking on the same profile as its counterparts in the fridge did. Hard and ready to be buried into her, eager to have her long legs wrapped around him until they'd both scream each others names.

"Babe", he beckoned, sure she'd follow the lead.

He was wrong. Steph's gaze was torn between Ranger's hard-on and its marzipan fakes. Each looked edible beyond – erected and ready-to-be-consumed. She couldn't choose which one to benefit from first when the choice was taken out of her hands. Ranger leaped into action; snatching one of the fakes off the shelves, closing the door of the fridge and grabbing Steph around the waist happened within a heartbeat.

Ranger was in a hurry; he did not know yet in which way to use his second cock (that's what he came to think of it), but he was sure it'd be worth their while.

Despite the hurry her lover displayed by sort of kidnapping her in front of the fridge, Steph had managed to take hold of one bottle of water, thinking she'd surely be in need of it once her throat would be dry because of all that screaming and panting. With the urge Ranger was walking her upstairs two steps at once; her innate curiosity was bound to pique.

"Anything special in mind, lover boy?" she asked with a wicked grin as he dragged her along.

"You bet, Babe," he growled and locked his dark eyes with her.

"You wouldn't share, would you?"

"You get a taste of both, naturally," Ranger assured a squealing Stephanie while he rushed them upstairs. "Consider it breakfast… or whatever. Nutrition's just around the corner, Babe, either way."

"Oh… I'm starved," she said and faked a grumbling stomach.

"You better be," he said and tossed her on the center of the bed.

With a screech of delight Stephanie tossed the bottle of water she'd had a tight hold on beside the bed and spread her legs in anticipation of things to come.

Eyes dark as the night, cock twitching in eagerness, the fake cock held like a weapon ready to strike, Ranger covered Steph's body with his own. True to his promise of nutrition around the corner she got a taste of marzipan in her mouth. She sucked on it eagerly, enjoying the flavor and the shape of it. In her now dizzy mind she realized she wouldn't complain about the calories it carried; especially not when he thrust two fingers in her wet pussy. Her lower body arched deliciously, inviting the assault of his nimble fingers.

Ranger groaned at the readiness of her body, the slick walls that encased his fingers with heat that expected more heat in response. He'd give her that, but it'd be different than she expected. He just got the right idea and that turned him on even more.

Sad to interfere with the sucking relationship Steph had with his second cock, he withdrew it gently and asked her to turn around. She pouted, but didn't complain since his fingers only left her pussy for the instant of the turn. If she was puzzled he wouldn't know it, but he counted on it.

Ranger used his fingers in the usual way; thrust them up against her g-point and then he got more creative. He grabbed a pillow and put it beneath her belly for the leverage he had in mind. Steph didn't complain as he continued finger-fucking her during the preparations; she panted and wriggled her butt, trying to meet his fingers, to urge them on. He could feel she was close. Fuck - his plan in mind - so was he.

His cock as hard as steel, his balls filled to capacity, he twisted his fingers inside her, added his thumb to circle her clit and there she came, erupting like a volcano and releasing juices he needed to complete the encounter. He rode her orgasm out with her, slowly decreasing the pressure of his fingers. Then, as if to withdraw he pulled them out, making sure to drag the released juice with them, smearing it across her butt, between her buttocks and as he was certain there was enough he buried his cock between her still contracting walls.

"Ranger!" Steph cried out as he filled her in one smooth stroke in doggy-style.

He almost came as he'd driven home; she was so wet and tight, clenching his shaft with convulsions that made it next to impossible to keep his control. Ranger managed, only by a thread. One day this woman would kill him and it would happen in bed with her, none of his enemies involved. He knew that, but it didn't matter. As long as he could she'd be his and, right now… fucking was on his agenda, foremost.

And fucking he did her; slowing down though, because he planned a different approach; one she wasn't used to yet and as a negative he'd would have to sacrifice one of the counterparts, but that didn't matter either. He grabbed her ass cheeks, massaging them in rhythm to his slow thrusts, and then sneaking to gyrate his fingers towards her yet pristine star shaped hole where he – so far unnoticed by Steph – smeared more of her own wetness around. Closer and closer to his destination he got until he felt the telltale ridges under his fingertips; for good measure he added some spit and worked the fingertip of his pinkie finger into her ass. It went rather smoothly so he replaced it with his middle finger, going deeper there with each thrust of his cock into her pussy.

"Ranger?" Stephanie gasped. "What's happening?"

"I'm fucking you good," he replied somewhat smugly. "Going smoothly, I believe."

Suspecting nothing being out of the ordinary, Stephanie continued pushing her butt against Ranger's slapping hips, meeting his strokes with an eagerness she'd developed ever since they'd become a couple, but she wanted more, feeling another orgasm approach.

"More, Ranger. Faster!" she urged him on.

Now that was part of the plan; she'd get more he thought. They both would. He picked up the pace as demanded and reached for the second cock. It felt dry at the tip and since he wouldn't have that he put it in his mouth with some reluctance and sucked on it briefly. Oh boy, what he'd sacrifice to make his lover happy… Once it was suitably wet he wound one arm around her abdomen and gently attacked her clit with his nimble thumb. When she acted to the distraction – speak squealing in pleasure – he increased his pace once more and inserted slowly the marzipan clad head of his second cock into her ass.

That incentive was rewarded with a delayed shriek of surprise, but nothing more so he felt encouraged to add a few more inches of solid marzipan into unknown depths. The sight in front of him was nothing he'd encountered before… He watched his shaft sliding in and out of her; side by side with the fake only separated through a thin membrane from each other. It was beyond amazing… Stephanie moaning in ecstasy at two cocks moving in and out of her… even if she didn't know that yet. His thumb on her clit… it drove him over the edge rather quickly and she followed him at the same time.

As he spent his sperm deep inside her he felt as if he'd come twice. Maybe there was a connection? At this point he wouldn't dare to dismiss that thought.

_Some miles away, at the same time_

He'd been a good boy for two days. He hadn't turned on the video to watch. He'd tended to his itch with the magic cure and stayed out of temptation's reach, careful not to use much of it. But he was also bored to death, even though he'd watched TV until his eyes crossed over. His belief in Dan's announcements was also strong. But he was still bored to death and his penis area seemed to heal nicely; only the occasional pimple left here and there. The Watcher felt almost out of harm's way.

More out of boredom then feeling the need to he turned on the feed coming out of the other man's house. As soon as he caught the feed from the bedroom The Watcher bolted for the kitchen. Even the noises from the feed triggered a hard-on and he knew dead-on he shouldn't have an erection. Thank God he'd prepared several ice-packs; grabbing one from the freezer he rushed back to the bedroom to sit on the bed and place said ice-pack across his lap.

He was just in time to see the other man holding something close to the bitch's asshole. Holy shit! He gasped in animated surprise; one hand acting as an automaton, reaching or the remote. In a matter of mere seconds the picture on the screen zoomed in, showing the counterpart of the hated man's cock slowly being inserted into the woman's pink asshole while the real huge cock thrust deep in her pussy. Short of spontaneously combusting at the unexpected events he ripped the zipper of his pants open and wrapped the ice-pack directly around his erected cock.

It helped in an instant; his erection shriveled. That were the good news; the bad news were he fainted from the shock of the ice against his most sensitive area. As The Watcher drifted into a fast developing darkness he slowly lost hold on the notion that putting the ice-pack to his cock was the bravest thing he'd ever done to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. The muse hadn't been with me for quite some time . Several other stories have come up in the meantime, which I've had the pleasure to co-author with my partner in crime, Marilyn. This one's especially for Kate, who's kept nagging me to continue and had faith. Thank you, girl! Even if it's been a long wait, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! The Watcher – Chapter 8

_One week later in the evening, downtown Trenton_

Dan Bellows stared in horror at the detailed reflection bouncing back at him from his wife's illuminated make-up mirror. The entire area around his exposed crotch was inflamed. Hoping for a miracle, he switched the sides of the mirror only to be horrified even more with the magnified view of the red pimples surrounding his privates.

How could this have happened? For the last twenty-five years he had worked hard as a pharmacist. He was proud of the work he did and the fact that he owned his own pharmacy which over the years had evolved into a neighborhood meeting place where gossip was swapped without fail as the customers waited for their prescriptions to be filled by him, their trusted pharmacist.

His hand dropped to his side and he hung his head as he realized his darkest nightmare had become a reality. He'd infected himself with one of his _private_ customer's _conditions_. His mind retraced back to the day the customer had come to him for help. A weird customer, no less, whose last name and current location he didn't know and had no chance of learning.

Just this once, he'd forgotten to put on gloves before touching the infected area of the customer because he had to rescue this one peculiar customer from an incompetent employee. Dan now saw red, literally. He threw the mirror aside, not caring if it broke in the progress; he'd seen enough.

He pulled on his pants and went to phone the soon to be fired incompetent employee. When the employee answered, Dan told him in no uncertain terms that he was fired and that he could go fuck with someone else's customers.

Dan's level of rage was somewhat reduced after the call and he headed downstairs into his store. There he'd prepare an antidote he'd discovered recently and had used on a few of his special customers, only this time he would be preparing it for himself. With each step he took, he damned anyone with the first name of Werner.

sSsSsrRrRr

_Manoso household, about the same time_

Stephanie threw herself on the bed, watching Ranger getting undressed. The more naked skin he revealed the faster she licked her lips. The sight of him never failed to get her hormones singing a chorus of admiration. And he was all hers. Every marvelous inch of him, especially the ones that were expanding under her watch. Those inches made her want to wriggle out of her red see-through camisole and get naked as fast as she could. She'd worn it as a surprise when he'd finally arrived home after a six-hour-long stakeout and she'd welcomed him home in the kitchen. He'd taken one good look at her and chased her upstairs.

"Don't take it off," he growled as his eyes turned a dark, liquid black.

"Oh, the big, bad wolf," she purred and re-wrapped the camisole around her. Pulling up the hood as well, she cooed. "Little Red Riding Hood is so afraid of you."

"You better be," he said and let his pants drop in a heap on the floor.

In mock despair she cried out. "I don't want to be eaten, big bad wolf!"

"Too bad," he said and pulled her to the edge of the bed by her legs. There he spread them apart and goggled at his dessert in anticipation. "Hot and juicy, just the way I like them."

"Dear Lord, save me from being eaten alive!" she shrieked as his head dove in between her spread thighs.

At the first lick of his tongue she moaned in sheer delight. About a minute later she turned into a quivering mass of orgasmic sensations and her hands kept a tight grip on his head, holding his tongue in place as she rode high on the peak. He held her there for a while longer then added a finger, prolonging her climax even further.

Ranger loved to see her coming; it added a heady mix in the incredible relationship he had with this woman. It was unlike any other relationship he ever had. Everything about her intrigued him; he had yet to admit to himself _and_ to her that he truly loved her. Now was not the time, though, there was his own release upcoming, and triggering another orgasm out of Steph…

His cock threatened to combust just at the thought of that and he angled about to the bedside table to boost their lovemaking another notch when she caught his arm.

"Just me and you tonight, no second cock of yours," she whispered with an insistence that underlined its meaning.

"You knew?" he asked, taken aback for half of a second.

Her hand wrapped around his hard rod, stroking it with awe. "Of course I knew. It's always fun, but _this is you_ and that's what I want." With that she used both hands to emphasize what she'd said.

Good Lord! Ranger groaned when she proceeded to prove her point, and he thought that she was once more dead on. As much pleasure the toys had given them, they sort of had lost themselves along the way; always playing but not making love. The feeling of skin to skin and just getting lost in their lovemaking had taken a backburner place because one of them had always been eager to busy their hands and various orifices with a toy. It had been a poor substitute, he now realized. From this point on, he promised to himself, there would have to occur a special occasion to use one of the few remaining marzipan cocks.

Her fingernails grazing across the hypersensitive skin of his tip pulled him back to reality and he let himself being pulled deep into the seductive web she was weaving. His balls tightened when her fingers fondled them with appreciation; each ball got a gentle massage before she rolled him on his back. He didn't even have time to blink: she was mouth-to-tip with him faster than he could've wished for. Her sensual lips encased the whole head and then she sucked on it as if in complete awe while one of her hands wrapped the remainder of his cock in a tight, yet passionate grip. And up and down she went. Both her lips and her hand, in a steady, persuasive rhythm. As if he needed any persuasion; the minute her lips had closed over his tip he was done for the count. His hands deep-rooted in the sheets, his eyes closed and he just let the incredible feeling take over. He only opened them briefly to watch her mouth working him as was about to come.

Then he came. And came. And came. Hot spurts shot in her mouth, he couldn't seem to stop. As long as he was deep inside her he erupted more and more sperm and it was a long time until the last drop was spent. Steph was still trying to manage the load when he was done. Some parts of the sheets didn't survive the rude treatment; the fabric had given away. He didn't give a shit.

Slowly letting his cock slide out of her mouth she licked her lips and smiled. At this very special moment he was so close to spilling his guts; the only thing holding him back was the thought of payback and _then_ he'd tell her. But first he wanted to kiss that smile, capture the pride it sported with his lips and give back tenfold. He pulled her up his body and caught her tongue, licking cum off that trickled down one corner of her mouth. He caught it and encountered the familiar sensation of tasting his own cum. Their tongues ensued in a battle for dominance soon, which he not only won, also he managed to pull the sheer fabric of the camisole she wore over her shoulders so that it captured her upper arms with the added side effect of her now revealed breasts pushing against his chest.

Each pebbled nipple grazed his skin, making Ranger crazy with the need of consuming her wholly, licking her from head to toe, nibbling all the spots he loved on her body. But first things first: the wolf was still hungry.

She'd probably be uncomfortable with what he had in mind if she knew about his intention, but he planned to make his move so fast she wouldn't have time to complain. While their tongues still dueled, his hands moved down her hips then cradled her ass cheeks as if he simply meant to caress her bottom. Stephanie never expceted a thing as he suddenly slid her up his body until her pussy sat perfectly aligned with his mouth and his hands caught her breasts; as much as to steady her since her arms were restricted and as well as to play with the well-rounded mounds.

"Ranger!" she shrieked in protest. "What are you—"

His tongue lashed out and swept across her wet folds in answer. No further protest was issued when he rolled his tongue and caught her already engorged clit. Another roll pushed Ranger right in the center of creamy heaven; he pushed his tongue between Stephanie's tight walls and began to thrust it in and out of her channel while his lips closed around her folds, sucking in the same rhythm.

"Oh my God!" she moaned and struggled against her confines, wanting to join in, to touch him, anything to partake in the amazing things he did to her.

Ranger's head came up for air briefly. "Relax and enjoy, Babe," and continued his assault on her.

And enjoy she did! She had never experienced such a level of passion. A level so high that it even blotted out her embarrassment of the fact that she was sitting on Ranger's face for God's sake!

Ranger shifted his face, mouth and nose glistening with her juice. "I'm the big, bad wolf and I'm eating you alive because I'm hungry for your pussy juices!"

He dove back in with a delighted hum and continued to assault her hypersensitive flesh, stunning Stephanie speechless. Not that she wasn't familiar with his magic tongue, but the new angle, the way he consumed her pussy wholly at once and the abandon he savored her with, she lost any trace of discomfiture she'd felt. A burst of pleasure shot through her core as he managed to rub his nose against her clit, encouraging the small nub to swell even more and she knew she wasn't going to last for much longer.

A muffled sound rose from between her legs, which she couldn't interpret at first because of the rather hazed state of her mind, but the same sound occurred again and she deciphered a faint "Yummy!" He might have added a "sooo good!" but she wasn't sure; she was getting too close to worry about whether Ranger's breathing capabilities were appropriate to the conditions he had put himself in. She just needed one second or two more of his oral support and she'd be roaring.

As if he'd sensed she was nearing the edge he twirled her nipples with expert fingers, nudged her clit with his nose in equal fervor, and accompanied with a huge load of appreciation he watched his lover fall over the precipice of pure fulfillment. She twisted in her confines, pushed her breasts up in his hands and thrust her pelvis forward, creating even more contact as the evidence of her powerful orgasm flooded his mouth. As her body still thrashed around in bliss above him, he lapped up her freely flowing juices with an eager tongue, happy about the vast amount creaming his mouth.

A scream carrying his name tore from her mouth as she climaxed violently and then she was falling and falling and falling, not aware of anything but trillions of brilliant stars bursting in front of her eyes and the distinct feeling that never ever had anything felt that fantastic before.

Upon hearing his name yelled in passion Ranger doubled his efforts: his tongue stretched to its limits as it played in the tight passage of Stephanie's walls, trying to prolong her pleasure as well as his own. His rock-hard cock twitched in agony, waiting for the attention it had been denied for more then ten minutes. In fact, it was itching for some action of its own so much that it bordered on physical pain. In another minute, his cock would be impaled deep inside her pussy, feeling that out-of-this-world-clamp of her inner muscles around it again. He was desperate for the feel of her hands on his skin and tore away the fragile restrains pinning her arms.

Sensations continued to race through her body as she twisted above him, anxious to touch him, drown in him even further, he effortlessly sat her on his chest to liberate his arms, which had been entangled with her legs. Now free to move he slid her southwards until the junction of her legs came to rest on his abdomen, her pussy making a lovely sucking sound as it made contact with his skin.

Caught in the aftermath of bliss she wasn't aware of the freedom of her arms. Desire and the need to touch him forced her to reach out and stroke his marvelous chest. She leaned forward and positioned her chest against his as she brought his mouth to hers for a deep kiss; the movement pushed her lower body up and her center within touching distance with an eagerly throbbing cock. The moment Ranger realized paradise was close he lifted his buttocks and brushed the tip of his aching cock against her ripe entrance. Another swift shift of his hips plunged the first two solid inches into her, eliciting a surprised gasp that was muffled in his mouth. She yielded to him, offering no resistance as he pressed further into her still quivering walls, feeling the tight grip of her muscles guiding him deeper and deeper into seventh heaven. Finally, he was there. Tight and hot and wet, perfect for the slow shallow thrusts he started with.

It wasn't enough. Desire drove him to plunge harder, faster, directing her hips to a frantic rhythm, one he had no control over anymore. He held on to her lips as if it was his lifeline, his tongue matching the performance of his cock. Need growing even further, his fingers dug into her flesh, driving him deeper into her until his tip almost tapped her cervix. As if she'd sensed his ache, she broke their lip-lock and leaned back against his legs, certain that his knees would support her without looking for it. The movement allowed for an even deeper penetration and she still cried out in pleasure as his cock touched places only he had managed to find.

Her hands joined his on her hips, urging him on as she felt the pressure build, not caring about the bruises his desperate grip would leave behind. Any second now she'd burst into flames and when she felt the moment approach the tightening of his fingers on her let her know they'd both soar into oblivion together, perfectly timed by their love for each other.

His sperm shot through his pipe, forcing his hot load deep inside her. A cry of respective names rose from their dry lips as two climaxes hit the peak in unison.

Stephanie's body shook in utter ecstasy, accompanied by a ripple of contractions of muscles acting on their own volition. Exhausted, but incredibly satisfied, she finally collapsed onto Ranger's chest, unable to move a muscle on her own. Ranger wasn't managing any better.

"I don't think I've got enough of you yet," Ranger declared as soon as his heartbeat assembled a more normal rhythm. He glanced at Stephanie who lay sprawled out on top of him, her limbs lax, her breathing evening out slowly. He figured he'd give her five minutes before the next round.

She ventured a sly smile. "I'm gonna take the front seat again."

"Just let me take a deep breath before I heat up Little Red Riding Hood again," he replied with a mischievous smirk and drew in a deep breath for good measure.

sSsSsrRrRr

_A tacky apartment, a few blocks away from the Manoso household_

The Watcher sat in his favorite chair to watch the screen, armed with a bucket of ice cubes. He didn't know exactly why he was going to torture himself again. He must be a glutton for punishment, or maybe the stern hold his boss had over him forced him to watch surveillance videos he shouldn't. But it was essential for his own well-being that he only passed the outstanding, extraordinary stuff. Ergo, he _had_ to watch. Well, _he_ was ready for another episode of the Manoso-Plum series. Since his own pleasure had to take a back seat until his arrival on _the_ island of his choice was written in stone, he was willing to sacrifice a few hours of fast-forwarding and then editing the tape to the important parts.

Starting the current tape, he did what he was best known for: watching. He kept a finger on the forwarding button as he followed Manoso's bitch around the house doing nothing of importance. He yawned as the girl had breakfast that consisted of Poptarts and coffee, then cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher; he fell asleep after the rat in the cage had been fed. He woke up to moaning and groaning sounds running fast. What the fuck? Had he slept through the initial sex festivity? He sat up and realized his finger had stayed pressed to the fast-forward button as he slept.

He adjusted his position and switched to backward motion. Holy hell, wasn't that Little Red Riding Hood on the screen? A closer look revealed Manoso's whore dressed in a red see-through something, taunting her lover. This could get interesting; too bad she hadn't worn that outfit earlier! He certainly wouldn't have fallen asleep. Now watching with more intent then earlier, the Watcher's libido that was to be left alone by Dan's orders stirred to life upon seeing the despised man feasting on rosy pussy flesh. Close up, said pussy quivered in response and so did his pathetic cock. Without averting his eyes, the Watcher blindly lounged for ice cubes at the first rouse of arousal. Planning to nip the offensive feeling in the bud, he dumped several cold cubes into his pants, trying to direct them to his crotch.

At least what he thought were ice cubes. Most of them had melted while he slept, so what he did was actually pouring very cold water with very few chips of ice into his pants. The effect was immediate. He jumped up in shock, and in an involuntary forward motion, his legs tangled with the bed sheets, causing him to fall to the floor. A cry of pain rose from his lips as his brain cells recognized the hurt from his throbbing knee. His last conscious thoughts were of the _Oh shit_ variety and that it'd be a long time before he'd would watch a quivering pussy close-up again.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Watcher – Chapter 9**

Blackness gave way to white, blinding light and a throbbing that bordered on unbearable pain. Without a doubt the Watcher knew he'd have to call an ambulance or make it to a hospital on his own. He couldn't count on someone finding him in this shaggy apartment, not before the smell of his decaying corpse became too strong and neighbors would alarm the cops. For a moment, he entertained the idea of going back to the pharmacist, but dismissed that idea when a stronger burst of pain ran through his body. Dan might've been helpful and kind, nothing he encountered on a regular basis with people - well-known or otherwise, but he was certain the pharmacist's skills wouldn't suffice this time. With a lot of effort and tremendous physical pain, he heaved himself up, just in time to see Little Red Riding Hood bare the red something riding Manoso's horse-sized cock on the screen.

Averting his eyes, he groaned like a wounded animal; he'd need his hands to hold him upright, not to scratch his crotch in public. His legs trembled with the effort and his knee throbbed like a bitch. He looked down and noticed his knee was swollen to twice its normal size. Hobbling across the dingy room and snatching his cell, wallet and gun, he part walked, part dragged his body outside, past the stairs toward the elevator, hoping that this time it would work. For a change, it did. Several agonizing minutes passed until he reached his car parked on the curb, he heaved his body inside and started the ignition, thanking God that he could still drive since it was his left knee that was injured. Pain caused him to squeeze the steering wheel as he headed toward the nearest hospital he knew, St. Francis.

sSsSsrRrRr

_Manoso household, about the same time_

Stephanie rode a wave of pre-orgasmic bliss, feeling the telltales of another doomsday climax gripping her body. Ranger had kept them joined after their latest joyride. She had coaxed him back to a full erection by squeezing him from inside, Kegel style. Ranger ground his hips, and smiled to himself. Just a little squeeze of her glorious naked body and he wasn't able to find a way out of her force field. Not that he minded at all; it fit his intentions just fine.

Ranger paced his thrusts in time with Stephanie's hips until he sensed she was close. Holding her hips, he doubled his speed, hammering her tight little pussy with staccato strokes. Her walls clamped around his shaft, indicating her coming undone and, since he'd had every intention to join that special moment, he let loose as well when she reached the peak. Both let out sounds of equal satisfaction, hers winning in volume, his more sophisticated, but each totally blissful.

Ranger loved to keep their bodies joined after she was sated so he could feel the small tremors that continued to rack her body. Another thing he loved about her: Stephanie was so vocal during sex, so much so, that Ranger could never resist joining it. He nuzzled her neck, and with a tender notion, tucked a few sweaty curls behind her ear. A relaxed sigh rewarded his tenderness, followed by a sinful kiss into which he lost himself faster than he would have thought possible. Responding with a tiny stir in his loins, his semi-hard cock started to fill her tight walls once again.

"We probably should get some sleep, Babe," he said with some regret.

"Mmmm… you sure?" her voice seduced in a lazy, yet addictive drawl as she squeezed her muscles around his growing erection.

"Trust me, you'll be thankful in the morning," he replied. He knew she had to be sore by now with all the attention she'd been receiving.

"Suppose you're right, Ranger. Wake me up when you change your mind." With that half-sleepy comment she tried to slide their bodies apart, but only her upper body followed in that direction.

Ranger grunted as a terrible pain shot through his shaft. "Careful!" he yelled as he realized his cock was stuck in his favorite place.

"Ow!" Stephanie wailed in response and tried to crawl back on him. "Shit! That hurt!"

"I think we're stuck," Ranger replied with clenched teeth.

"What do you mean we're stuck? Why don't you just slip out?"

"I can't, Babe. Seems you're having a vaginal cramp."

"A what?"

"You're clamping my cock so hard I can't get out," Ranger explained while he tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish," he muttered under his breath. "As much as I love being inside you, this is not the way I'd prefer," he added, pain lacing his voice.

"Fuck!" she cursed then mouthed _sorry_ when she saw Ranger's pained expression. "Wrong choice of words, I know. Now what?"

"Someone needs to give you a muscle relaxant."

"Double F…" she started then caught herself. "We can't just wait until you shrink and I… release you?"

"No. We're going to need help with this one, Babe. Can you reach my phone on the nightstand?

Stephanie nodded, then carefully extended the upper part of her body and reached for the phone.

"Got it!"

As she handed it to him, she noted a fine sheen of sweat and a strained look on his face so she tried to relax her inner muscles a bit. It didn't work; his face contorted in pain. "Sorry," she apologized.

"I know, Babe, but nothing we do will help," he attempted to enlighten the mood.

"And here I always thought this would be heaven on Earth," she smiled, appreciating the effort. "Call in the calvary."

Ranger pushed speed dial #2 and waited. It did only take one ring for Tank to pick up. For Stephanie's benefit he put the phone on speaker so she could listen. "Need you and Bobby up here a.s.a.p., tell him to bring his med kit!"

"Whoa… hold on. You lovebirds in trouble?" Tank's sleepy voice came through the speaker.

"Hold your questions, just get up here and use your emergency key. I expect you in ten," Ranger demanded and ended the call.

"Uhm… how do you know about this, uhm… problem? Has it happened to you before?"

Ranger saw the worry and tears forming in her eyes. "No, Babe, never."

"Then how…?"

"Heard stories about it when I first joined the Rangers."

"Oh."

"There's never been anyone like you, Babe, nor will there ever be for me." Ranger ignored the pain as he lifted his mouth to hers. He'd do anything to take her mind off the problem.

"Maybe you should've explained what our problem is?" Stephanie blushed.

"They'll figure it out." He kept his voice calm, knowing the embarrassment they were about to face. Ranger knew without a doubt he'd never live this down. Even though he knew his friends were loyal, he'd have to threaten Tank to keep his mouth shut because Tank liked to gossip with the best of them. At least he knew he had Bobby's confidence in the matter.

Stephanie was brooding over their weird situation when her gaze fell on the phallus shaped candy sitting on her nightstand. A sudden thought caused her to burst into laughter. She laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"Babe!" Ranger called out in pain. He felt the painful contraction her laughing caused in his cock.

"I'm sorry… I just thought if it'd been your counterpart, it would have just melted in my pussy!" she gasped, still struggling to stop her laughing fit.

Ranger saw the humor in it despite their predicament. "Or I could've teased it out of you with my tongue," he suggested with a lecherous grin.

His grin turned into a pained grimace when her muscles contracted in response to his teasing. "Ow," she gasped in equal pain. "You shouldn't mention your magic tongue right now!"

"Come here, Babe," he soothed and settled her head on his chest. "Let's cover us up before our visitors arrive." He pulled the sheet over them.

"Ugh. That's all I'd need; to have Tank and Bobby see me in my naked glory," she mumbled into his chest.

"They'd be stunned into statues by your beauty and not able to help us," Ranger replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I know that's not true, but thanks," Stephanie laughed, but she did feel flattered. Ranger seldom gave compliments, but his actions always spoke louder than words so when he did pass along a compliment, she knew he meant it.

"You're wrong, it is true. I also want you to know there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with than you," he admitted and realized he was but a split second away from spilling _the_ three words he meant to say all night long.

"Same here," she whispered and laid a kiss on him that wasn't hot as burning coal, but loving and sweet as a spring day.

Something in him snapped at her tender gesture. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you, Babe, the forever kind." He left it at that, surprised the words had tumbled out of his mouth with such ease.

"I've known that for a long time," she began, and then heard commotion outside the bedroom door. Rushing before all hell would break loose, she added, "I love you back, with all my heart and will—"

The door burst open, revealing two stunned men upon seeing Stephanie on top of Ranger. Tank was the first to recover. "You call in the middle of the night for a threesome?" he asked with a big smile.

"Foursome?" Bobby added hopefully.

Ranger and Stephanie groaned in unison. "Steph needs a muscle relaxant, we're… uhm, stuck," he said as if that explained it all.

Tank looked dumbfounded while a light bulb went on in Bobby's head. "Holy shit!"

Ranger's face went blank. "Just give her the injection now!"

"Injection?" Stephanie echoed horrified. "You didn't say anything about an injection!"

"No threesome? I'm crushed," Tank replied, his face a reflection of both lust and mirth.

"Wouldn't work right now, buddy, even if they wanted, which I doubt by the way," Bobby said and allowed himself a chuckle before he went on explaining. "Stephanie's got a vaginal cramp so Ranger's stuck _in_ her. She needs to get a muscle relaxant so her muscles can liberate his… umh… _him_."

Tank's face morphed into an understanding smile. "Now that's what I call love! Steph can't get enough of the boss so she—"

"If you say another word, you won't live to see the light of day," Ranger ground out in the most threatening voice he could muster.

"Just so you know, Tank, it hurts like hell," she came to Ranger's rescue, knowing that he must be seething with being rendered helpless _and_ being in pain. Most of all, he had no control over the situation.

"Let's just all stay focused," Bobby offered, hoping to diffuse the tension and moved to the foot of the bed. Standing where Stephanie couldn't see him, he prepared the injection. He shared a knowing look with Ranger and raised the sheet just enough to expose her hip to cleanse the area where the needle would go in. He mouthed _one, two, three_ and pricked her with a well practiced ease. Before she could even react or object he'd already released the liquid contained in the vial.

"Damn it! That hurt!" she yelled in surprise, and reached back to rub her hip.

"Sorry, Bombshell." Bobby smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that's the price you pay when you play with the big boys!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Ranger.

She swung her arm to hit him when suddenly she felt an uncontrolled jerk and rolled off Ranger. She was too shocked to realize what had happened until Ranger cried out in pain. She turned her attention back to him just in time to watch his hard shaft teeter back and forth like a pendulum.

"It worked!" She started to reach for Ranger's tick-tocking cock when Tank scooped her up off the bed.

"Don't think now's the time to encourage him," Tank couldn't suppress his laughter at the spectacle Ranger's madly twitching cock provided. Tank's body shook so much; Bobby rescued Stephanie from him in hopes of warding off any further injuries.

While Tank seemed to be caught in a laughing fit he couldn't stop, Bobby remained stoic and calm, his medical training allowing him to appear unfazed and caring for the ones who needed him. He pulled Stephanie close, trying to obstruct her view, but her curiosity took over and she strained her neck to see what had Tank laughing so hard.

Her gaze fell on Ranger just as he had enough of Tank's booming laughter or of his cock that wouldn't quit twitching, or both, she didn't know, but she sure forgot their earlier inconvenience as he grabbed his member in both hands in frustration to bring its annoying rigidity down.

"Let me help you with that," she offered, already wriggling out of Bobby's hold, tuning Tank's manic laughter out in the background.

"Babe," Ranger groaned with an agonized expression. "I appreciate your offer, but you'll just keep it up!"

He was too late: one hand of hers joined his futile effort to soften his erection while the other pinched one of his twins hard, meaning to hurt. Ranger turned pleading eyes to Bobby, ESP'ing to do something before she managed some irreversible damage. Not that Ranger didn't trust Stephanie; he was just afraid, very afraid. She meant well, no doubt, but maybe that was what he was most afraid of.

Acknowledging the plea with a nod, Bobby tried to pull Stephanie away and when that failed he turned to retrieve his kit, to get what - Ranger would never know. Then Bobby got distracted: a loud boom rocked the room, followed by an abrupt silence.

TBC

A/N: I'm aware that what happens to Ranger and Steph in this chapter is not possible in real life. It's a freaking myth and common stories around vaginal cramps are not true; the real malady is painful and agonizing for the women concerned. Still, it fits perfectly with what I had in mind for this chapter so I decided to go with it. Hope you enjoy! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Watcher – Chapter 10**

No one moved for the first second, then Bobby jumped into action – Tank was down.

Bobby dumped Stephanie on the bed and rushed to the other side, followed by Ranger who was no longer suffering from an unwanted hard-on. Stephanie fought to keep the sheet around her as she scurried to the other side.

She looked down and couldn't stop the scream that was clawing up her throat. Tank's head was propped against the leg of the nightstand, his neck bent in an unnatural angle.

"Call 911!" Bobby shouted.

She grabbed Ranger's cell and punched in the digits with shaking fingers while Bobby inspected Tank's injuries. When the 911 operator answered, Stephanie rattled of her name, her address and the reason for the emergency.

"EMTs are on their way, ma'am, please keep the line open in case you need further assistance till they arrive."

"Thank you." Stephanie replied. Looking up, she saw Ranger and Bobby stabilizing Tank on his left side on the floor, and then noticed a pool of blood that had begun to form under his head. Pieces of almond paste swam in the pooled red, but the actual candy phallus was nowhere to be seen. A wave of nausea gripped her tummy; it took all her strength to tamp it down.

"Ranger… he… Tank… fell on your…" Stephanie rushed to the bathroom, barely making it in time.

She felt the welcoming coolness of a wet washcloth when he pressed it against the back of her neck. "I know, Babe. Better get dressed. We need to follow the ambulance."

"Is he… is he—" Steph was too afraid to finish her question and guilt reared its ugly head.

"He's still breathing and no, it's not your fault," His words were gentle as he helped her up.

"Thank goodness," she blew out a small sigh of relief. "I'll be ready in 5".

She washed her face and brushed her teeth in record time. No one, not even herself, noticed that she was naked when she ran back into the bedroom to get dressed. Ranger was already dressed and was standing along side Bobby in a circle of quiet vigilance around their friend.

Sirens wailed in the distance and grew louder until the noise hit the peak and then went silent in front of the house. Bobby rushed to make sure the door was open for them to enter and relay any necessary medical jargon.

Two men guiding a gurney loaded with equipment arrived a few seconds later.

Bobby briefed the technicians on Tank's injuries. The EMTs nodded and immediately set to work on their own exam and taking the injured's vitals before preparing him for transport to St. Francis.

When one of the EMTs asked if anyone was family, Ranger and Bobby said 'brother' in unison. Both EMTs shook their heads as they maneuvered Tank's heavy body onto the gurney.

"Just make sure his 'brothers' follow at a safe distance, okay?"

Both 'brothers' shook their heads.

The ambulance took off with the sirens blaring and Stephanie, Bobby and Ranger ran down the stairs to the truck. Bobby swung open the door to the driver's side while the other two hopped in the backseat. It was easy to follow the ambulance at a careful distance in the wee hours of the morning.

Even though the ride only lasted a few minutes, Stephanie felt the guilt pressing in on her as soon as Bobby pulled away from the curb. Tears gathered in her eyes. She moved closer to Ranger, seeking the comfort of his warmth. He felt her suppressed hiccups and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Not your fault, Babe, just one of those things," he said, the soothing tone of his voice calming her.

"I know, but I still feel somewhat responsible and it's so embarrassing knowing what he hit his head on!" Stephanie wailed.

"That will remain a secret between the three of us. No one will ever know, not even Tank," he comforted her.

Bobby snorted. "Make that the two of you. No way I'm holding back on _that_ little piece of fun when Tank asks."

"Assuming he'll ever be able to ask again," Stephanie sniffed in misery.

"He's going to be fine. Head injuries bleed a lot and Bobby's doesn't believe there will be any lasting damage," he hoped he'd erased the last remains of her guilt. Bobby's head bobbed up and down in confirmation.

"Thanks, guys." She hugged Ranger and squeezed Bobby's shoulder in gratitude.

The hospital's parking lot was almost empty, allowing Bobby to park right next to the entrance. All three of them jumped out of the SUV and hurried through the emergency entrance. They caught a glimpse of the EMTs who'd turned Tank's care over to the hospital staff.

"Your _brother's_ in good hands, you did a great job on the first-aid, man," one of the EMTs held out his hand to Bobby.

All they could do now was wait. With a defeated sigh, Stephanie sank into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, her subconscious mind choosing the row of seats on the back, staring into the distance with unfocused eyes.

Ranger sat beside her and stretched his long legs out. He, too, stared into the distance, but he noted everyone coming and going. The ER waiting room was located in such a way that allowed him to see the admission desk, where everyone, visitors as well as the admitted, had to stop at least once. Bobby sat on Ranger's other side, mimicking his stance. Soon they were joined by Lester, Hal and Ram, the bulk of big men crowding the small room to capacity.

Ranger lifted his eyebrow at Lester in question.

"Heard it on the scanner that Tank's down and then when the tracker on your car showed up here, we thought we'd come by and see if you needed some backup since our shift was over," Lester answered. explained their presence. "What happened?"

"Long story," Ranger waved a dismissive hand. "Bottom line: he fell and hit his head."

"How bad is he?" Again, Lester asked the question the newcomers died to know.

"He's going to live. We're just waiting for the doctor to give us an update.", Bobby answered, rescuing Ranger from the task. He knew that Ranger wouldn't get into the details even if his life depended on it.

"Man, that's some serious shit," Hal chimed in and looked at Stephanie. "Still doesn't explain why you are here?"

Taken by surprise that the guys were so insistent she mumbled, "Private matter." And then wondered if she'd said too much. A curious glance from Ram's direction confirmed her fear.

"Leave it at that," Ranger advised with a stern undertone and the guys, used to his orders, shifted their focus elsewhere.

Bobby got up, feeling it was safe to leave Ranger and Stephanie with his nosy coworkers for a few minutes. "I'm going to see if I can get an update on Tank and get some coffee. Can I get anyone else some?"

Shaking heads and appreciative noises about the coffee all around was enough answer for Bobby so he left to harass Tank's doc. Lester plopped down in Bobby's vacated seat, followed by Hal and Ram who filled out the remaining chairs on the back wall next to Stephanie. Silence ensued as everyone was dog-tired and just kept an eye on their surroundings.

Ranger's eyes shifted from watching to Stephanie when she tugged on his hand. "See this guy?" She pointed to a small, plain looking man who fiddled with a crutch and had watched her with a fierce intensity as he walked by until she'd caught his stare.

"I feel as if he's undressing me with his beady eyes! He gives me the creeps! And I'm sure I've seen his weasel-like face before!" Her whisper was urgent.

"He does look familiar." Ranger tensed as the man started to hobble away. "Ram, Hal, you're going to do a little surveillance."

"Boss?" Both stood as one, poised for action.

"Follow this guy. Get as much as you can on him. Report back once you locate his address." Ranger's tone was clipped, short to the point and non-negotiatable.

Both men were already moving toward the exit, their instructions clear. Business as usual.

Ranger threw his arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "Tank'll be fine and they'll track him," he told her and held her tight. Lester nodded in agreement and took the open seat next to Stephanie.

sSsSsrRrRr

Shit. Shit. Shit. He'd been made! The Watcher cursed under his breath when he tried to make a fast retreat out of the hospital. Of course, not being used to walking with a crutch it was foolish to think he could outrun the muscular men who were following him. At least his car was parked close. He felt somewhat safer in the confines of his vehicle. The first thing he did after throwing the damned crutch on the backseat, was locking the doors then he waited in silence, observing every movement in the parking lot. There was none: no car left, no one came or went. A dead quiet that made him feel uneasy. After five minutes he felt save enough to make his way back to his apartment.

With the lights kept off, he pulled away from the lot, repeated glances all around assuring him no one was following. He breathed a little easier once he rounded the second corner after his escape and later, when he reached Hamilton Ave he turned on the headlights, not wanting to get caught violating traffic laws. Hard to explain why he was driving without headlights after dark. Soon he pulled up the ramp of I-95, just in case his pursuers had managed to follow him, going by the allotted 65 mph for about 20 miles, then he took the next exit and reversed the trip until his apartment building came into view.

As he parked the car and hobbled up the short flight of stairs leading up to the entrance, he never noticed that someone had watched every step he'd made and that all his sneakiness was in vain.

sSsSsrRrRr

Driving with the lights off for close to fifty miles was beginning to test Ram's patience. Finally, their efforts paid off as they watched the strange man's shuffled walk into the building. Hal reached under his seat and pulled out the binoculars then made his exit from the car in total silence, motioning for Hal to stay put and have the car ready. Eyes already trained to the darkness, he had no trouble sneaking up to the building where just now a single light in the left window on the first story went on. The curtain-less window revealed the upper body of a man with an obvious disability hobbling around in a small room; lifting the binoculars to his eyes, Ram could easily determine the man indeed was the one he'd tracked for the previous hour. No further confirmation was needed; he called Ranger, relayed the location and got new instructions. Hal was to stay and watch until 6 a.m. then he'd be relieved and Ram himself was to get back at RangeMan and start the intel rolling. Everything from the DOB until the present day of this creep, no less. Speaking of morning, he checked his watch: 2:00 a.m. Knowing that no sleep was coming his way tonight, he gave Hal the scoop and sped back to RangeMan.

sSsSsrRrRr

When Bobby returned with a tray of coffee, he smiled at the sight of Stephanie snuggled in tight next to Ranger sleeping, he also noticed that Ram and Hall were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Bobby asked.

Lester was sitting next to her, keeping a close watch out while Ranger sat with his head tilted back to rest on the wall with his eyes closed. Bobby released a string of curse words because of the overload of coffee they now had, then shrugged it off, thinking the three of them could easily make a huge dent in the supply by themselves. He handed his both men a cup and took one himself, almost spitting out the mud-like liquid once it hit his taste buds.

"Sorry for that, boss," he apologized and heaved his butt next to Ranger's, acting as a bookend to Ranger's lopsided form. His boss did look a little uncomfortable with a sleeping body leaning on him.

Ranger waved it off, but gave a thankful nod toward the provided coffee, even when it tasted like it had gone on a bender after brewing. "Status?"

"Tank's going to be fine. Minor concussion, couple of stitches. They're going to observe him overnight, but he should be released in the morning", Bobby relayed what he'd found out.

Ranger let out a sigh of relief, then noticed Bobby not being far behind his girl; exhaustion made an appearance in the cavernous lines around his friend's eyes. Heck, he was tired as well, and he knew Bobby wouldn't hesitate to volunteer staying on Tank's side through the night, but he wanted to make the offer anyway.

"Want to call it a night?" Ranger whispered while he gently placed Stephanie on his lap without disturbing her sleep. Her arms naturally lifted to encircle his neck and her head settled once again on his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll stay with the big candy man," Bobby confirmed with a low snigger. "Lester and I will stay until we can take him home." He didn't need to ask Lester; there was no question he'd stay, too.

"Thanks, man," Ranger replied relieved. "I'll keep Ram and Hal on the case then."

"Which case?" Bobby asked in surprise.

"Steph caught a guy staring at her, thought she recognized him from somewhere. He looked familiar to me, too so I sent Ram and Hal to track him. Ram called earlier with the location. Now we'll see what kind of info comes up," Ranger explained.

"I want in!" Bobby demanded, knowing that whenever Stephanie considered someone creepy, there was a liable reason for it.

"As soon as you get some zzzs, you're in. I'm taking my girl home and get some myself. Tell Tank we're glad he's going to live and, Bobby, thanks for everything," Ranger said and stood with Stephanie in his arms.

"You're welcome, boss. By the way, I don't think Tank will ever be tempted to buy any candy for you again," Bobby chuckled.

"That's a relief." Ranger allowed the laugh lines in his face a brief workout, then headed toward the exit, his confident stride not reflecting his fatigue or the weight of the beautiful woman he carried in his arms.

Stephanie didn't stir throughout the short trip back to their house once, but as soon as Ranger placed her pliable form on the bed, she awoke and knitted her brows when she tried to figure out where she was and how she had gotten there. He groaned: just what he'd hoped to avoid.

"We're home? Why did we leave the hospital?" Fear crept into her voice as she recalled Tank's injury. "Is he—"

"Tank's going to be fine; just a minor concussion and a few stitches. Bobby and Lester are staying with him until he'll be released in the morning. Tank's been through worse and survived, he'll survive hitting his head on… well… hitting it," Ranger hurried to reassure her.

"On your fake phallus," she completed his sentence. The initial shock had worn off during the long wait in the ER, and because of his and Bobby's constant reassurances, she was now able to see the irony of it.

"Yeah, kinda self-inflicted," he chuckled along with her.

"I'm in serious need of a shower. I feel sticky and sweaty and I probably reek of sex," she complained and rose from the bed.

"Love making," he corrected. "Besides, that's my favorite perfume on you, Babe." His eyes turned black and an air of desire formed around them.

"Oh no, mister," she protested and took a determined step back, "no way am I going to let you get stuck in me again tonight!"

He paled a bit at her mentioning how tonight's mess started, but his desire overrode the trepidation at an alarming rate. "There's a billion to one chance that's ever happening to us again, Babe."

Her resolve weakened a little at his words, deteriorating even further when he enveloped her in his strong arms and pulled her so close she could feel his expanding erection nudging against her tummy. "It'll save water and time, too," he whispered in the most seductive way.

"Let's take one step at a time," her response was hesitant, but she let him lead her into the bathroom without any resistance.

"As always." He was all seductive smiles during the process of starting the water, readjusting the tap until the temperature was to his satisfaction, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're such a… man," she laughed, trying to dodge his roaming hands. She was naked in less than ten seconds.

"I'm going to show you how much of a man I am," he promised and dropped his pants.

Even though she'd seen his magnificent, erect cock a thousand times before, the sight of it never failed to stun her. No words managed to get past her throat when he gave her a gentle push that placed her body smack under the hot, soothing spray. After shedding the rest of his clothes, he followed her and reached for the Bvlgari, starting to squirt the delicious gel over her wet skin. She still wasn't completely convinced sex was a good idea after tonight's unpleasant experience, but when he massaged her breasts with soapy, skilled hands all doubts flew from her mind and her own desire began to build on the bliss he was about to ignite.

While her heated blood rushed south and centered its hot flood between her thighs, his hands followed the path until they stopped right before heaven's gate. Sighing in frustration, her hands replaced his on her abandoned breasts and took over teasing the peaked orbs. A smile of utter satisfaction tipped up the corners of his mouth and he slid one finger along her slit, tantalizing her slippery folds.

"You still object, Babe?" he asked, knowing he had her.

"God, you're insatiable!" she panted.

"That a yes or no?" He stilled the movement of his finger.

"No! Yes! Don't stop!" She wasn't above begging at this point.

He inserted a finger, just to the first knuckle, letting her velvety warmth envelop it. That wasn't enough; her hips pushed down, taking the whole finger inside her, performing a little dance on it.

"Christ, I can't control myself around you," he said on a groan and added another finger.

She gathered an ample amount of suds from her skin and started soaping his hard shaft. "Neither can I."

The rhythmic motion of her hand, which matched the dance of her hips on his fingers in perfect rhythm, rendered him silent, his desire to be sheathed in her heat overwhelming. Withdrawing his fingers and grabbing her hips in a swift, practiced motion, he aligned his cock with her entrance. Not wanting to waste a nanosecond of bliss, she guided the huge tip of his cock between her tight walls, moaning in sheer delight as he drove it home. The movement pinned her back to the tiled wall, cushioned by his hands that kept her lower body in place.

Slinging her arms around his neck, she met each hard thrust his hips delivered, the friction their soapy skin created added a delicious addition to the smooth glide of the back and forward motion of his shaft. Every panicky thought vanished while her climax built and built until she exploded with a cry of utter joy, the contractions of her pussy triggering his release as well.

He didn't dare to linger inside her as long as he usually did; he withdrew when her shudders stopped and gathered her close. With a sigh of utter contentment she sagged against him, limbs shaky and weak. Words weren't needed while he washed her body one-handed, holding her with the other; only when it was time to slather her hair with shampoo he wrapped her arms around his waist and went to work it in. He even treated her hair with conditioner, knowing that without it the tangle would be a bitch to get through. Once she was clean from head to toe and free of suds, he placed her on the bench inside the shower stall to take quick care of himself.

Five minutes later both lay in bed, dry and tired and wrapped in each other's arms. "Told you showering together saves time," he smirked.

"I didn't doubt that, I was just… afraid," she replied with a sleepy mumble. "Thank you for taking my fears away!"

"My pleasure, Babe. Besides, the night's going to be short as it is, even without the chase starting this morning," he explained.

"Which…? Oh my God! I never got around to ask you!" Wide awake now, she shot up, staring at him excited. "Ram and Hal were able to follow this creep, weren't they?"

"Yes, we know where he lives. We'll start from there and look at what comes up." He swiped a weary hand over his face and added, "I got a feeling there's more to it than we can see now."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**The Watcher – Chapter 11**

Every single limb of The Watcher's body hurt when he woke, especially his knee. He felt groggy, almost like he was suffering from a hangover without the pleasure of having had the drinks. He looked at the alarm clock he'd forgotten to set after falling onto the bed, saw it was 10 a.m. and wondered if it was too early to hit the bottle. Damn, if last night hadn't turned into a nightmare! First his injury, then the long wait in the ER and finally the glimpse of his adversary in the waiting room! He flopped over onto his back, letting his leg relax. Seeing Manoso's whore in the flesh had been worth all the trouble; too bad that she'd caught him staring at her. On screen, she looked hot, but in reality she was scorching! A familiar stir occurred in his pants. The Watcher throw caution to the wind, turned on the screen and rewound the tape, eager to watch her in action. The screen showed an empty view of the kitchen so he switched to the living room. Nothing. Well, he thought, most of the action had been in the bedroom anyway, so he changed the camera shot to there. Still nothing. He almost changed the camera's angle to the bathroom when he caught the whispers of two people in the darkness. He couldn't see much, but his hearing was just fine. Just hearing the words 'able to follow this creep' from that hot bitch's mouth caused his just growing erection to die a quick death. When his brain decoded the deep tone male reply 'Yes, we know where he lives' a roar born in agony erupted from his throat.

Those devastating words repeated themselves in his head over and over like a bad echo. He couldn't believe that he'd been made so close to the goal! He scrambled into action: first and foremost he needed to get out of the apt without being noticed! Thinking back on last night, he cursed his stupidity of leaving his crutch in the car; now he'd have to make his escape without its aid and without the car as well.

sSsSsrRrRr

Stephanie woke up much in the same condition as The Watcher, except she suffered from a delicious ache between her legs. Too much Cuban attention, she mused with a satisfied smile. What a night last night had been! Still there'd been a lot to regret about it, but hot damn, wasn't love-making with Ranger the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced? She reached for him; already knowing his side would be cold and empty. Instead of his warm body a sheet of paper waited on his pillow.

_Got a lead on the guy and lots of misleading intel.  
__I'll call as soon as I know something definite.  
__Coffee's ready, Boston Cremès on the counter.  
__Thought you'd need that this morning! _

_Love,  
__R_

Her smile expanded after reading his message. He knew her so well! She threw on her favorite bathrobe, the one that felt so wonderfully soft on her skin, and hobbled toward sugary heaven. True to his words, a white bag calling her name sat on the kitchen counter and the coffee smell wafted through the room, hinting at its rich aroma. Twenty seconds later she set a steaming mug down on the counter and her hand reached for the second donut, yet still digesting the first one. She felt much better and her spirits rising. What to do with the day, she contemplated while she enjoyed her late breakfast? Since it was Sunday, she didn't have to go into the office actually, but decided to head over there and see if she could help with gathering intel or whatever work was related to that creep. After all, she'd been the catalyst of that chase in the first place, so she might as well lend a helping hand.

That decided she finished breakfast after divulging in two cups of coffee and three divine donuts and turned from the kitchen island to get ready. She didn't notice that the belt of her bathrobe had come undone and that one end was dragging on the floor. She took another step and slipped, falling face forward; her head banged hard on the opposite wall and then she fell. She lay on the tiled floor for a few minutes before rolling over onto her back. The room swam around her as she tried to focus her eyes. A tiny black speck in the corner of the wall, about eight feet above her laying position, caught her attention. What the… was as far as her question got before she passed out.

She blinked her eyes open a moment later, curiosity winning over the pain in her wrist. Ignoring it for the time being, she struggled to her feet, determined to investigate. It wasn't an easy feat to reach the suspicious item; she would have to climb on a chair to get close enough to decipher. An uneasy feeling knotted her stomach by the time she got eye-to-eye with it. Indeed, it was a camera - tiny, almost indiscernible - yet she recognized its shape and color from a few weeks ago when Ranger had discovered her apartment had been bugged and observed by several cleverly placed devices. She felt angry and embarrassed at the same time; being the subject of some unknown entity twice in a few weeks was a bit too much of a coincidence and to know she and Ranger had been spied on intimately again caused her stomach to roll and she hurried for the bathroom.

Unlike last night, she was alone in her misery after she'd said goodbye to her breakfast. With shaky legs she rose from the cold porcelain of the toilet and brushed her teeth, missing the wet cloth Ranger had put on her neck the last time she'd lost her stomach contents. Just a night lay between both incidents! When she felt steady enough she began to systematically search the house for more surveillance tools, dragging a chair with her to reach higher places. She'd been right in her suspicion: she found one more in the kitchen, two in the living room and three in the bedroom. All the other rooms were clean as far as she could tell. Every fucking camera had been strategically positioned to watch places most likely to catch someone in situations that weren't meant to be watched by a third party. Places she'd felt safe in to get very intimate with Ranger. Boy, he'd have a fit, too! She debated whether to call him or go to Haywood and decided on the latter since that had been her plan anyway.

Ten minutes later she was en route to RangeMan, her anger at the unknown perp rising with each mile. By the time she fobbed her way into the building she was boiling with rage. Hal was the first guy she came across when she stepped off the elevator on five.

"What's got you in a twist, Steph?" he asked from a safe distance.

"That!" she spat and threw a tiny something at him.

On reflex, he caught it and rolled it around in the palm of his hand as he inspected it closely. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed with a touch of awe. "Where did you find this? Not even the military can get this yet!"

"My bedroom," she replied dryly then pointed to Ranger's office. "He in?"

"Yeah, just got in." Then it dawned on him and he repeated, "Holy shit! You mean…?"

"Yes," she confirmed and turned to Ranger's office, opening the door without bothering to knock, leaving a stunned Hal behind.

"Babe, I was just about to call you!" Ranger exclaimed in surprise and walked over to hug her. Before he even reached her, he frowned, noticing her grim expression. "What's wrong?"

"We were being watched, again!" She tossed the six relatives of the one she'd thrown at Hal on Ranger's desk. Withdrawing from his embrace, she paced the office with angry strides. "I'm pissed… and embarrassed. I actually threw up when I discovered the first one!"

Ranger looked at the offending items on his desk; he didn't need to take a closer look; like Hal he'd seen it in the latest _Weapon's R Us_ issue and heard about it from a couple of his contacts at one of the undisclosed ABC agencies. He was stunned as well. The fact that someone had been able to get their hands on these devices meant they were someone way up the chain or that they were very good at stealing. The number of people who could be involved had just decreased tremendously. One or two of his older foes were among the top of the list.

"I'm so sorry—" he began.

"Don't be, it's not as if you've planted them there! I'm just so pissed that our privacy's been invaded again!" she shot back and added in an angry hiss, "Who the fuck knows whose been watching us in… uh… compromising situations?"

"Got a good idea, Babe. It's got to be connected to that creep, too much coincidence otherwise." Ranger pulled her to him mid-stride before she could wear a path in the carpet.

"Oh yeah? What did you find out? Did you get him?" she stared at him, hoping for conclusive answers.

"This guy's been hard to trace, but we do have a name: Roland Gunner, also known as The Watcher. Whom he works for has yet to be determined since we're pretty sure he isn't a loner. And no, we haven't snatched him because we're waiting for him to lead us to his _employer_. So far he hasn't left his apartment." While Ranger relayed the status quo he'd embraced Stephanie, trying to calm her down.

"The Watcher," she murmured into his chest. "He watched… us! That perverse little weasel!" Tears leaked into her eyes, quickly replaced by a murderous gleam when a resolve filled her now vindictive mind. "Make sure I have a loaded gun in my hands once I meet him! I'm gonna shoot his little balls off!" Stephanie had no idea how close she'd come to hitting her mark, but she'd enjoy the challenge!

Ranger allowed himself a chuckle despite the serious situation. "You got it, Babe. First dibs, I promise!" He pressed a kiss to her forehead, proud that she was going to defend their right of privacy.

"What now?" she asked.

"Role reversal. _We_ watch," he replied with a smug smile, knowing he and his men were tenfold better at watching than their watcher.

"Can I help?" Even more determined, she demanded her part in the takedown.

"Glad you asked. I'd like you to run some in-depth searches, run Roland Gunner on any search program in any way you can think of. In fact, I'm counting on you to find associates, friends, family, even his fucking birth certificate." He smiled when pride shone in her eyes at his words.

"You can count on me, Ranger. By the way, thanks for breakfast, even though I had to lose it to the porcelain gods it was much appreciated after the night we'd had."

Ranger was about to utter a fond reply when his cell phone interrupted with a shrill ring, the ring tone assigned to Bobby. Hearing only the one-sided conversation, which consisted of 'Yo', 'Yes' and several 'No' and finally 'Be there in five', Stephanie concluded it was time to get to work.

"They're bringing Tank home as we speak. I'll meet them outside and then proceed over to Gunner's house," he informed her.

"Catch you later then," she said and pulled his head down for a thorough kiss.

"Yeah. Maybe we can have lunch together, albeit a late one on seven?" He wriggled his eyebrows even as he looked at his watch.

She caught his meaning and tried to wriggle her eyebrows back at him. "I'd like that. I'll let Ella know to bring up lunch. Now hurry and give Tank a hug from me!"

"Will do. Later, Babe." With that and a quick peck on her cheek, he left.

Stephanie followed right after him, but he was already gone. With a finger lingering on the spot he'd just kissed, she headed for her cubicle, determined to find out everything humanly possible about one Roland Gunner.

sSsSsrRrRr

Ranger arrived at the surveillance position his men had established across from The Watcher's apartment building. The area was a seedy, run-down section of Trenton, full of abandoned stores, warehouses and the likes: windows were boarded up with cardboard or simply blind from neglect. The few inhabitable buildings left were gray and uninviting, their paint peeling in large patches. This was not an area where realtors put their 'For Sale' signs in front of houses. Two of his men were positioned down the block, slumped out of the sight in the front seat of a dust covered, rusty old Crown Vic, which - provided the engine started – looked as if it would only roll once before the tires would go flat. Many cars in the same condition were scattered up and down the street which was full of potholes, so they were totally unsuspicious and the view of the observed building was excellent. He approached Woody and Binkie, who'd relieved Hal and Ram this morning.

"Status?" Ranger leaned into the open window on Woody's passenger seat.

Not moving a muscle, nor acknowledging another one's presence or looking in the least disturbed Woody replied without moving his lips. "Not a move since we got here five hours ago."

"Give it another 30 min and then we'll flash him out, see where he runs to," Ranger decided on a hunch. "I'll check out the area in the meantime."

Woody gave a tiny nod and Ranger vanished as if he'd never been there. Five minutes later he was back, raising a startled jerk out of Woody. "Shit, why don't you just give us a heart attack?"

"Maybe you morons deserve one!" Ranger retorted, simmering with rage. "Why didn't you think of covering the back entrance?"

"Nobody mentioned one… Fuck!" Woody exclaimed and shoved Binkie's shoulder.

"We go in. Now!" Both men followed their boss's angry stride across the street without hesitation, anxious to make up for their oversight.

The inside of the building smelled like someone had mistaken it for a bathroom, the stairway was littered with trash and all around hung the unmistakable odor of marijuana. The door to the suspect's apartment stood ajar.

"Shit," Ranger hissed.

They entered the apartment with their guns drawn, and spread out to check each room. It didn't come as a surprise that each room was bare of human belongings, but one room, supposedly the bedroom, held an unmade bed and state-of-the-art video equipment. At closer inspection, the sheets revealed stains better left undiscovered, but Ranger held an internal battle once he saw them.

"Destroy the equipment. I want every disk, DVD, whatever data medium you come across, wiped out. It's got to be irreparable, not matter what's on it," Ranger commanded with an unexplained fierceness.

Woody and Binkie exchanged a brief look then set to work. A lot of smashing could be heard while Ranger checked the other rooms. Like the bedroom, the other rooms held no mementos of who had resided there, but nonetheless Ranger gathered facts just by paying thorough attention. Little bits and pieces strewn about told a depressing story of a man living in this rat hole for a brief period: he clearly hadn't bothered much about the place. All Ranger saw indicated that it had served a certain purpose; one he was beginning to get furious about. The state-of-the-art equipment confirmed without a doubt what that purpose was; Gunner had not only planted the bugs and cameras, he had also enjoyed watching him and Stephanie. With a determined stride Ranger returned to the bedroom and spotted with grim satisfaction the destruction Woody and Binkie had wreaked upon the room.

"Nothing left to do here. No need to watch this place any longer either, Gunner won't come back," Ranger stated.

"Not much to come back to," Woody acknowledged with a smirk.

"We'll try a different angle. Meet me at fourteen hundred in conference room 1."

"But how—" Binkie started.

"Everyone leaves a trail, trust me. This guy might have lived under the radar, but he has a car, credit cards, a bank account and the likes. We'll find him using that." Ranger explained and left.

Woody and Binkie looked at each other and nodded. Their relief was palpable when they left the scene of destruction.

sSsSsrRrRr

Back at RangeMan, Ranger rode straight up to seven. He'd called Lester on the way and relayed the bad news, ordered everyone available to be present at fourteen hundred and that he was not to be bothered until then. Now he was looking for a delectable stress reliever in the form of Stephanie and some food. Exactly in that order. He had two hours to erase those horrible memories of their privacy being invaded for God knew how long out of Stephanie's mind. If he had to fuck her senseless to reach that goal, he'd do it. A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth when he entered the penthouse. Such a sacrifice he was up to!

He sensed his lover was already there before he even heard the clinkering of dishes. Sneaking up behind Stephanie, he caught her around the waist and lifted her. She squealed in mock terror and giggled when he swung her around then released her.

"Ella has—"

"Shh," he whispered and nibbled on her lips. "Lunch can wait, though I'm going to have my pie now." He kissed her and turned them toward the bedroom.

"Oh!" The blush creeping up her cheeks wasn't even fully developed by the time her butt met the edge of the bed. Another kind of heat fluttered south of her tummy when her jeans along with her thong slid down her legs with the force of his strong hands.

He spread her thighs, admiring the view for a few moments. The intensity of his gaze reminded her of the previous night: she'd been Little Red Riding Hood and he the big, bad wolf. He'd eaten her alive and was about to repeat the experience! At the first touch of his tongue on her clit she forgot who she was and where. The tiny bundle of nerves he was attacking relayed excited shots through the rest of her body and her hips jerked when he inserted a single finger into her tight wetness. Her hands gripped the sheet while the assault on her pussy intensified: his tongue dove deep between her walls and his thumb took excellent care of teasing her clit until it swelled to maximum size.

Ranger didn't need the extra encouragement her legs around his neck provided, but he welcomed the gentle pressure nonetheless. His face buried into the triangle her delicious pussy and smooth thighs created, he nipped and sucked with abandon, and savoring the tasty juice she leaked. At some point his nose nudged the swollen bud and he added two fingers into her entrance, expertly finger-fucking her while his tongue licked her folds.

Stephanie floated on cloud nine; her hips lifted on their own volition with each thrust of his clever fingers, and when one of them crooked a little and touched her g-spot her release started in a slow, hot burn deep in her stomach until it exploded in a burst of flames. Somewhere in that amazing out-of-body experience she felt Ranger leaning over her, unclenching her fingers from the dead grip she had on the sheets and removing her top and bra.

Naked and spread wide open, her body still convulsing in the aftermath, Ranger soaked up the beauty laid out before his dark, hungry eyes. Lightning fast he shed his clothes then he knelt between her legs and hooked his arms under her knees. The movement brought her forward and down until her pussy lips enclosed his massive erection. He slid easily to the hilt, which brought a low-pitched moan from her lips.

She fit like a warm glove, stretched tight around his throbbing shaft, and before he started to rock his hips, he caught her hands, directing them to her breasts, indicating she fondled them. Palming her bottom, he watched her pinching her nipples then used the leverage effect his hands provided to push in and pull out of her pussy in a slow, tantalizing tempo. Her smooth, round ass felt terrific in his hands and the sight of her fingers caressing her breasts brought him close to losing control, but he kept hanging on by a thread, needing to prolong the pleasure.

All that sank into oblivion when one of her hands slid between her legs and she caressed her clit with her thumb. He lost complete control at the feel of her fingers circling the base of his shaft; he pounded into her without mercy, feeling the tightening pressure of her fingers where they were joined. He couldn't hold back anymore: two more thrusts and his sperm erupted deep inside her, triggering her own powerful climax. Her inner muscles clamped around his shaft, milking off every drop he had to give.

As soon as Ranger had his post-coitus shudders under control he gathered her quivering body to his, hugging her tight. Checking his inner clock, he figured there was still time for round two and some food before the meeting.

sSsSsrRrRr

One hour into the meeting, everyone was still comparing notes and various findings; the noose around the absent Watcher began to tighten. Pieces of information found began to fit together and a life lived under the radar of public and governmental eyes formed on the huge conference table. It was a poignant story really, but none of the participants of the meeting shed any tears over it. Roland Gunner, it seemed, had been an orphan and no foster home he'd been sent to keep him longer than six months. Basically he'd been raised in the dreary, cold environment of an orphanage in the equally cold and unloving company of social workers for whom he'd only been a number. After the tender age of twelve, they hadn't bothered to try and place the boy with foster parents. By that time, the records spoke of strange behavior: they boy would watch people with an intension that was eerie. For the most part, he kept to himself and only spoke when necessary. The day he turned eighteen, he left without saying goodbye to anyone, never to return. And that's where the records stopped.

They picked up again when the alias, The Watcher, became a force to be reckoned with ten years later within certain circles of crime related families and gangs. Gunner's steady rise in his profession became legendary until he vanished again, only to be picked up fifteen years later in a tight, yet improvable relationship with the most dangerous mob families on the East coast. Though he'd never done jail time, never been convicted, Hal was the one who found the breakthrough trail on Gunner.

"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie gasped and everyone centered their attention on her. "There's a flight reservation from JFK to Faleolo International Airport in Samoa for a _Goland Runner_ in… in three hours!"

"You sure?" Ranger hurried to her side to look at the screen.

"You won't believe it: I accidentally typed in _Runner_ and this came up!"

"Holy fuck!" Someone behind them exclaimed.

TBC


End file.
